Blood Poisoning
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella goes on a hunt while Edward's away hunting with Jasper and Emmett. Bella drinks from an animal that has bad blood. What effect will this have on Bella and what opportunities will this provide? Read and find out! : D
1. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this is just a story that popped into my head. I hope you like it. **

It has been twenty years since I married Edward and had Renesmee. I loved them both so much.  
At the moment, I was buying Edward's anniversary present from a mall in a small town called Kiana in Alaska. We had moved to Kiana about three years ago and I've never been happier. I knew what I was getting him but I also knew that Edward would love whatever I bought him.

In the end, I bought two shirts, which I knew Edward would love because they were his style, a few classical CD's, a silver watch and a silverpicture frame with the words 'I love you now, always, and forever' on it. They were the prefect gifts for my love.  
Once I packed all the stuff in my blue Volvo, I drove to mine and Edward's home where I noticed that Edward's silver Volvo was gone.

That's when I remembered Edward had gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett. _That's good, _I thought, _that gives me time to wrap the presents then hide them; as our anniversary was two days away._

I wrapped the presents and hid them in a small cupboard under some stuff where Edward wouldn't notice them. I decided to go on a quick hunt to pass the time. I jumped out the second floor window and took off.  
Ten minutes later, I found a good hunting spot. When I noticed a bear, I pounced on it without a second thought. Two seconds later I started draining its blood but I noticed it tasted wrong, not like other bears but I passed it off as my imagination.

Once I finished drinking the bear, I wiped my mouth and went to stand up. Just then, my legs gave way. _What the hell, _I thought, _I'm a vampire, our legs don't give way.  
_I tried to stand up again but suddenly I was overcome with weakness and fell to the forest floor again. That's when I knew something was definitely wrong.

At vampire speed, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number that I had called a million times, I didn't want to worry my Edward, but I needed his help. I felt so weak.  
I put the phone up against my ear as it started to ring. After about five rings, it went to voicemail. I left a message saying to call me back as soon as possible.

An hour later, there was still no call from Edward. My stomach was starting to feel funny and I was feeling even weaker. I knew there was something terribly wrong so I decided to try Emmett's phone.  
After two rings, Emmett picked up and I could tell he was laughing, "Hello, little sis." He sounded overly excited.  
"Emmett," I groaned out in pain as I tried to speak.  
"What's wrong, belly boo?" Emmett said in a child-like voice.  
"Emmett, I need help," I said, grasping in pain as another sharp pain cut though my stomach.  
"Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Emmett's voice turned from childish to deathly serious in a matter of seconds. I was too busy groaning in pain to answer Emmett.

That's when Emmett shouted to Edward, "Edward, forget the mountain lion and get over here now! There's something wrong with Bella."  
Two seconds later I heard my angel's voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Bella, my love, what's wrong?" he must have been listening to Emmett's thoughts, he sounded very worried.  
"Edward, I don't feel so good. I went for a hunt and found a bear but when I was drinking from it I thought it didn't taste right. Now I feel so weak," I said trying to catch my breath.  
_Wait a minute, Vampires don't need to breath. What the hell is going on with me? _

"Where are you, love?" Edward's voice was riddled with panicked and worry.  
"Ten minutes south of the house, so you will be able to track me from there."  
"Okay hold on, my love, I'll call Carlisle. We will both be with you soon," He said as he tried to sound calm.  
Just a few second later the line went dead, I looked down at my phone in confusion, only to find that there was no signal. _Just great, _I thought to myself, _Edward's going to be worried sick.  
_Why did my phone signal have to die? I sighed and then laid down the ground.

I knew there was nothing I could do but stay calm and wait.

**Hi everyone, I hope you liked it! It's just an idea that popped in my head. If you like it, please review! Also check out my other stories. Please, please review. Thanks!**

**I would like to Thank my Beta **(**clglover)** **Cindy Glover as she helped to edit this chapter, so thank you Cindy ****.**


	2. Cub and Pain

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to the people who added me to their favourites and alerts. You made me smile. Also I wanted to say a BIG thank you to the three people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**Het 2468 **

**And EBRAJERCECullen130 **

**Now on with the story **

It felt like I had been waiting for hours when in fact it had only been a couple of minutes. God the pain was getting worse. This can't be good.

I took another look at my phone and there was still no signal. That's when I noticed the screen saver of a picture of me and Edward with Renesmee sitting on his lap on my phone. I laid there staring at the picture of us begging that I would get to be that happy again.

I heard a noise in the nearby bushes and I tried to sit up, but I barely managed it, I winced in pain. I thought it might have been Edward and I didn't want him to worry too much, but I'm sure he was worried sick already.

What I saw surprised the hell out of me: it was a little mountain lion cub. This cub was showing no fear, it just walked straight up to me and licked my hand. It reminded me of the dog I had when I was a little girl growing, it made me smile. Ever though I felt weak, I could not bring myself to drink it, even if my nature was telling we differently as the venom pooled in my mouth.

I felt another sharp pain in my side, _when was Edward going to get here?_ I thought to myself. The little cub curled up next to me whimpering as it saw me in pain. As if cared what happened to me, I scoffed.

It started to rain. Rain poured over me and the little cub that was curled up next to me. I reached out to cradle the small cub into me to try to keep it from getting too wet.

That's when it occurred to me that the rain would wash away my tracks. I began to worry about if Edward would have trouble finding me.

The little cub jumped out of my arms and stood protectively in front of me, which left me feeling a little confused. I saw a large wolf, not like a werewolf, but the kind of wolves you find in the wild. The wolf was staring straight at the little cub crouched protectively in front of me. It started snarling at the little cub.

I felt my protective instinct take over as I was worried about my new little friend getting hurt trying to protect me. A loud clap of thunder sounded and the wolf pounced towards the little cub. I ignored the pain and grabbed the cub and put it behind me. I hoped that I had enough strength to protect this little cub behind me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a wolf half the size of me, holding me down.

I tried to push the wolf off of me but I realized that it was scratching at my marble skin. The wolf's claws had penetrated my skin. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me.

It was as if I was changing back into a human. I was becoming more and more vulnerable and I was having pains that I hadn't felt since I had become a vampire. I knew I wouldn't last long against a wild animal if I was changing back into a human.

Suddenly, the wolf was being pulled off me. I looked up to see my love's eyes filled with anger and worry.

Edward was crouched down in front of me, mirroring the protective stance the cub had a few minutes ago. He roared in anger causing the wolf to shake in fear. Edward showed no hesitation as he jumped onto the wolf and snapped its head clean off its body.

I was lucky that Edward was able to find me even with the rain; he was able to follow my half-washed-away scent the rest of the way. Another sharp pain cut through my stomach which caused me to cry out.

It was the worst one yet. In the time it would have taken a heart to beat, Edward was next to me cradling me in his arms.

"Bella, my love, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Edward asked in a worried voice.

"The pain it hurts so much," I replied.

"Oh God, I have to get you to Carlisle! We had to split up to find you, the rain washed away your scent."

I was suddenly reminded, "Wait, the cub, Edward! It will die out here by itself and it tried to protect me. I want to help him he is my friend" I stated while wincing in pain once again.

Edward turned around and saw the small cub looking around lost. I wiggled in Edward's arms, which caused me a great deal of pain but Edward knew what I wanted and put me down carefully, staying close by.

Once the cub saw me, it came bounding happily towards me. Edward looked worried and confused. I knew it was not good to make relationships with things which could become food, but at that moment I decided that this cub was going to be part of our family until it was strong enough to live by itself.

"Please take us home, Edward," I whispered, trying to control my breathing.

"Of course, love, hold on to me. Please stay with me love."

**So that's it for another chapter. What did you think? If you liked it, please review! Also, if anyone can think of a name for the cub please let me know. **

**Please, please review, they make my day and it makes me write faster. **

**Anonymous reviews are welcomed, thanks! **

**I would like to say thank you to ****Cindy Glover** (**) who beta this chapter for me.**


	3. Home and Results

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to the people who added me to their favourites and alerts you made me smile Also I wanted to say a Big thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. So thank you too **

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**Mrs R Patz 15x**

**EBRAJERCECullen130 **

**Bladze word **

**Miss swan **

**Queen of weird 1995**

**And Strange mind Fiction **

**Also the cubs name is going to be simba as it drawled in the poll but I had a request for this name so it won.**

**Now on with the story **

**Previously:**_**Once the cub saw me, it came bounding happily towards me. Edward looked worried and confused. I knew it was not good to make relationships with things which could become food, but at that moment I decided that this cub was going to be part of our family until it was strong enough to live by itself. **_

_**"Please take us home, Edward," I whispered, trying to control my breathing. **_

_**"Of course, love, hold on to me. Please stay with me love."**_

Edward was still running while carrying me in his arms, it felt like we had been running for hours. Logically I knew it only would have taken half an hour to get home from the hunting ground, so we couldn't have been running the long.

I felt myself becoming weaker by the second but I did not want to worry Edward. I looked down at Simba, my little lion cub. He was curled up asleep in my arms; I knew he would be family now.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward starting to speak, "We'll be home soon love, okay? Only another ten minutes and we will be home."

"Okay," I replied, that's all I had the energy for. Sure enough, ten minutes later we were home.

Carlisle was waiting for us at the door looking puzzled as he stared at Simba who was still in my arms. I knew I had to protect Simba from the rest of the family so I let out a low warning growl as I held Simba tighter.

Carlisle quickly snapped out of it as Edward was climbing the front steps. "Please, Edward, will you take Bella up to my office and lay her down on the bed I have set up?" Edward gave a quick nod before running up stairs at vampire speed to Carlisle's office.

Once in the office, Edward gently laid me down on the bed. After ten seconds, Carlisle approached the bed.

"Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to put the cub down. I need to be able to examine you properly to find out what's going on," he explained.

"No, Simba's not going anywhere."

I heard groan, "Oh god, she named it," he said while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Simba is not an it, he is part of the family now and if you don't like it then leave us alone." The words left my mouth before I could think. I could see the shock in his eyes while trying to hide the hurt that was currently crossing on Edward's face.

I whimpered when I saw Edward walk towards the door and whispered the word "please" to Edward hoping he would not leave as I needed him here. That was before feeling a lump in my throat. Then all of a sudden I was sick, blood was pouring out of my mouth onto the floor beside the bed.

Edward was beside me in one second flat holding me close to him, "Carlisle, please help her."

"I will but I need the cub off her to find out what's wrong," Carlisle stated in a stern voice.

"Bella, love? Please will you let me hold the cub while Carlisle takes a look at you? I won't let anything happen to him."

"Okay, look after him please," I said while passing Simba to Edward. I knew Edward would not hurt something I cared about.

Half an hour later Carlisle had finished doing the tests even though Simba would growl when I winced in pain as Carlisle palpated. Edward stroked behind his ear to calm him down and it worked like a charm. After that Carlisle left.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle walked into the room with a worried look on his face. He must have been blocking his thoughts from Edward, too, because Edward looked a mixture of anger and worry.

"What is it Carlisle? What's wrong with my Bella?" When he spoke it sounded like he was going to breakdown.

"Well, I found some abnormalities. It looks like the blood that Bella drank is having some kind of reversal effect on Bella's vampire status. I don't know how, but Bella's turning back into a human." Carlisle spoke with so much sadness that I started to cry real tears. I knew from that second Carlisle was right; I was turning back in to a human.

Edward quickly sat Simba in my lap while he took me into his arms and held me gently but for dear life at the same time.

"Will Bella be in pain for much longer?" Edward said holding me a bit tighter.

"I'm afraid so, I have to warn the rest of the family not to hunt in that area. Here some pain killers and I will be back soon," he said as he stuck a needle into the IV line and left the room once again.

I felt Edward dry sobbing into me, "Its okay love, I'll be fine," I said trying to reassure him.

"But you're in pain; I don't like to see you in any pain."

I needed to know an answer to a very important question.

"I'm fine, but will you turn me back into a vampire when this is over?"

"Of course, love, I can't live without you and you're never hunting alone again," he stated in a soft voice that went stern in the end of the speech.

I knew I had to fight the pain to become human again but at least I had my family to support. I knew would be turned back into a vampire when this was over and I let that comfort me for now.

It had been two days and four hours since I started transforming back into a human. Midway through the process, I found myselfhalf human and half vampire like Renesmee. Renesmee still didn't know I was sick, I begged my family not to tell her while she was enjoying her time with Jacob.

**Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter please review **

**I would like to say another big thank you ****Cindy Glover** **(clglover) who is the beta for this story as she has done a fabulous job **


	4. Half and Half

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to the people who added me to their ****favourites**** and alerts you made me smile. Also I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter. So thank you, too! **

**Yezzer****Bezzers**

**Melanie ****Belikov**

**EBRAJERCECullen130 **

**Bouclette**** 7 **

**Miss swan **

**fdaleny**

**Blak**** Roz **

**Previously:**_ I__ needed to know an answer to a very important question. _

_"I'm fine, but will you turn me back into a vampire when this is over?" _

_"Of course, love, I can't live without you and you're never hunting alone again," he stated in a soft voice that went stern in the end of the speech._

_I knew I had to fight the pain to become human again but at least I had my family to support. I knew would be turned back into a vampire when this was over __and I let that comfort me for now_

It had been two days and four hours since I started transforming back into a human. Midway through the process, I found myselfhalf human and half vampire like Renesmee. Renesmee still didn't know I was sick, I begged my family not to tell her while she was enjoying her time with Jacob.

Today was our__twentieth wedding anniversary. I had a feeling that Edward had forgot with me becoming sick.__He had also become very over protective of me all over again saying that he needed to protect me while I was weaker than usual.

So here I was sitting on the bed reading a fashion magazine that Alice had bought me while Edward made me lunch. We already knew that half human and half vampire people need a healthily balance between blood and human food to stay healthy.

I was just as thinking of how to celebrate our anniversary when Edward came into the room carrying a plate of mushroom ravioli. It's what I was eating on our first date. For the first time in the two days that I had been really sick, things were starting to look up. The sickness had nearly cleared up and I was feeling a little better but I was still worried about if I was stuck as a half vampire-half human forever.

I was supposed to fully turn back into a human by now but for some reason, my transformation had slowed down when I was near the point where I was half vampire and half human.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward's kisses on my forehead.

"Lost in your own world, love?" he asked and chucked softly.

"Yeah, sorry. Is that mushroom ravioli I smell?"

"Of course, it's the first time I've had to cook for you in over twenty years. That last thing I cooked for you was an omelette" edward replied smiling his fabulous crooked smile.

"Thank you, my love," I said as I reached up to kiss Edward who responded in kind as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathing heavily, smiling widely at each other.

"Please eat, love," Edward said as he set the mushroom ravioli tray on my lap.

So I did I eat it all. I had to say, my husband is the best cook in the world, ever though he never had to eat his own food.

After I finished, I decided to leave a hint, "Edward, love? Do you know what today is?" Edward looked confused about my question but answered anyway.

"It's Wednesday, Bella, are you feeling ok?"

It was as I suspected, Edward had forgotten our anniversary. It was Probably because of all the drama and worry. I felt like crying but at that moment, Simba came running in the room looking scared. I jumped up out of the bed and held my arms out to him, he quickly jumped my arms.

That's when I heard growling coming from in the hallway. I got into a protective crouch. At that moment, Rosalie came flying in the room snarling towards Simba.

"That thing chewed up my new pink high heels and they're going to be consequences!" She said as she pointed her finger at Simba.

"Bella, let that thing go before I make you," Rosalie demanded.

I heard Edward snarl, he obviously didn't like the threat that Rosalie made.

"Rose, he's not to blame, he's only a baby. I'll get you a new pair."

"Fine, but I want a new pair today, so use your charming sexy voice to get them deliver them straight away!" she said, still sounding very angry, and she added**,** "And just so you know, that thing of yours has really expensive taste!" and then she stomped out of the room.

I lifted Simba up to look him in the eye, "No more shoes Simba, unless you want to be killed by Rosalie," I said in a stern voice, only to have Simba wag his tail playfully. "Will you ever learn?" I muttered to myself.

I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"You really care for that fluff ball, don't you?"

"Of course, he helped me out when I needed it, and he's part of the family!"I said as I defended my irrational love for my 'fluff ball'.

"Okay, as long as he makes you happy." Edward said lovingly.

"Edward, do you really not know what special day it is?"

"Oh, of course I do, it's our anniversary, love."

Happy tears started falling down my face. All I could think was that he actually remembered.

"Oh love, please don't cry!"

"I'm just so happy! I thought you forgot!" I cried.

"As if I could ever forget the marking of one of the most important days of my existence," he said as he pulled me into his arms. I quickly dropped Simba on the bed and hugged him back.

After hours of exchanging gifts and passionate lovemaking, we cuddled up by the fireplace. The best gift that I could have asked forwas to just be with him.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward, feeling utterly content in his arms.

"As I love you, my Bella," Edward replied. He kissed me on the forehead as I drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter I wonder what will happen? Will Bella stay half human and half vampire? Keep reading to find out! Please review as it makes me smile. Also, a****nonymous reviews are welcomed, thanks! **

**Also, if you like this story, you'll like Pregnant with Edward's Babies. Lots of love and drama! Also if you are a fan of Pregnant with Edward's Babies, there is a poll up on my page to vote for baby names, so please vote!**

**Thank you again to ****Cindy Glover**** (clglover) who is the beta for this story. I am truly grateful **


	5. Craving and Is It Possible

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to the people who added me to their **__**favourites**__** and alerts you made me smile. Also I wanted to say a Great Big thank you to the 9 people who reviewed chapter 4 so thank you too **_

_**Yezzer**____**Bezzers**_

_**Mrs R **__**Patz**__** 15x **_

_**EBRAJERCECullen130 **_

_**Marlijin**___

_**Miss swan **_

_**fdaleny**__** 214**_

_**Khristle**___

_**j**_

_**Only Vampires Can Love Forever **_

_**Previously: **__**After hours of exchanging gifts and passionate lovemaking, we cuddled up by the fireplace. The best gift that I could have asked for**__** was to just be with him. **_

It had been a two weeks since our anniversary and we were stronger than ever. I was still stuck as a half vampire and half human. Simba had grown an inch in height and eachfamily member took him out once a week which meant he got to hunt every day.

He became part of the family to everyone now, apart from Rosalie as he still kept trying to eat her shoes. Will he ever learn?

As for my blood poisoning symptoms, they had gone down but I was still feeling very weak and had little energy which made me sleep most of the time. Of course, Edward stayed by my side.

I hated having to close my eyes and miss moments with my Edward, but Edward promised me that I wasn't missing much.

The last two weeks I have been having weird craving for both certain animal blood, mostly elk, and certain human craving which was eggs like when I was pregnant with Renesmee. Which was suspicious, but I paid little attention to it.

I had only been allowed to hunt while I was with other members of the family for my own protection. I was much weaker than a normal vampire and animals could hurt me.

Today I was feeling very thirsty for blood and only Alice and I were home. The rest of the family went hunting this morning. Alice was really busy looking at a fashion website while talking to another vampire from America. Alice trying to get her to make something that she wanted badly.

Which meant Alice was paying little attention to me and I really needed to hurt. These craving were driving me crazy!

I decided to hunt by myself. I knew it was dangerous, but my bloodlust was taking over. Without a second thought I was on my way. In a few short minutes I found the hunting ground that Carlisle had declared safe and I already felt weaker from the run.

I decided to give Edward a quick call to let him know where I was. At least someone would know where I was if something went wrong.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and dialled Edward's number. It rang twice before Edward picked up sounding very put out at first.

"What? I was in the middle of eating." I was guessing that he didn't check his caller ID before he answered the phone. As soon as I let out a little sob, Edward's tone changed.

"Bella love, is that you? I'm sorry; you just interrupted my hunt, dear."

I tried to answered but my emotions were running away from me, all I could do was sob. I felt my body shuttering at Edward's previous tone.

My sobbing stopped when I heard a low growling coming from behind me.

_God how I could have been so stupid,_ I thought to myself. I turned to see a bear that looked to be about six foot tall walking slowly towards me.

I hadn't realized Edward was still talking to me in a very worried tone. "Bella love, can you hear me? Are you ok? Where are you?" He asked quicker than I could answer.

"Edward, I love you, please don't forget that. I'm sorry for not listening to you," I whispered.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Love, you're really scaring me," he said sounding worried and frantic.

Just as the bear was about to jump on me, Alice appeared out of nowhere snarling under her breath. The bear started backing away from me towards the trees.

I fell to the ground in relief and Alice had her arms around me instantly.

"I thought I lost you, Bella! I had a vision of you being attacked by a bear and I panicked, you know not to go hunting without one of the family, Bella!" Alice scolded as she held me tightly.

We both froze when we heard Edward shout "What!"

Before I could answer, Alice had taken the phone out of my hand and was trying to reassure Edward that I was okay.

"Edward I got to Bella before... yes, she is perfectly fine... no, there's no need to come home... okay, see you in a little a while," she said before putting the phone down.

"Okay, let's feed you and get you home before your husband has a fit," Alice said in a stern voice.

Alice helped me take down an elk before hunting one down for herself only a few miles away. I waited for Alice knowing that I didn't want the family to become angrier with me.

While waiting, I felt something nudge my stomach. My hands quickly went to my stomach to find the source of the little nudge. That's when my last months as a human came back to me. I couldn't be... could I?

I, Isabella Marie Cullen, couldn't be pregnant again. It was impossible wasn't it? Just as that thought crossed my mind I felt a wave of sickness come over me but this time it wasn't the blood, it was food I was bringing up.

I quickly got to my feet and called for Alice. I had to see Carlisle as soon as possible to find out if I was expecting another little baby or what.

Alice was by my side seconds later looking confused. I decided to tell Alice I wasn't feeling well until I knew for sure.

"Alice, I'm not feeling very well. Can we go home, please?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I was in Alice's arms as she ran towards the house.

A few minutes later we were approaching the house. All my thoughts drifted to the possible child that could be growing inside me. I would know if I was pregnant in less than an hour and the waiting was killing me, I wanted to know if Edward and I could be carrying another 'mini us'.

If I was pregnant again, I wandered what the family's' reaction would be and most importantly what Edward would think. I guess I would soon find out.

**So what are your thoughts? I hoped you like it and cliff hanger... Is Bella carrying another child? If so what will the family's reaction be? Please, please review, I love hearing from everyone. **

**Also, if you have not yet checked out my story Pregnant with Edward's Babies, you should, there's lots of drama still to come. So please check it out!**


	6. Home and Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to brilliant Stephenie Meyer. 

_**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to the people who added me to their favourites and alerts you made me smile Also I wanted to say a Great Big thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 5 and my author's note. **_

_**Rosejoanna, kiako_kohai, honeylove90, twilightknowitall, EBRAJERCECullen 130, anon, miss swan, omg, hilararoula, StephanieSwanCullen, Yezzer Bezzers and fdaleny. I read the twilight saga, het2468, Time, Traveler15,**_

_**To all the people you have replied to my authors note thank you as you helped me want to continue writing**_

_**Previously: **__**A few minutes later we were approaching the house. All my thoughts drifted to the possible child that could be growing inside me. I would know if I was pregnant in less than an hour and the waiting was killing me, I wanted to know if Edward and I could be carrying another 'mini us'. **_

_**If I was pregnant again, I wandered what the family's' reaction would be and most importantly what Edward would think. I guess I would soon find out.**_

Once we reached the front porch, Alice rested most of my weight on one arm so she could open the door. Once the door was open I felt as if someone was watching me, I turned my head to look around the room and mid-way through looking my eyes connected with a beautiful pair of butterscotch eyes from across the room.

Our eyes connected and I got lost as I also did after looking into Edwards eyes. Even after twenty years of being married to this prefect man, he could still make me weak at the knees just by looking into his eyes.

In the moment it took for our eyes to disconnect, Edward was by my side gently taking me out of Alice's arms and into his own.

"What happened, Alice? Why were you carrying Bella? Is she hurt?"

Alice replied at vampire speeds which would have been impossible to hear but lucky I still had half of my vampiric abilities.

"Well I got kind of lost in myself, you know how I am when I am looking at fashion, but when I went to check on Bella, she was gone. That didn't stop me from looking for her but a few minutes later I was pulled into a vision of Bella being attacked by a bear which, of course, caused me to panic." Edward gasped and pulled me closer to him, not breaking his tight but gentle hold me.

"Carry on please, Alice, I need to know," Edward said as he scanned my body for any damage the bear might have caused.

"Don't worry, Edward, I got there before the bear ever thought of hurting Bella. If anything she was in shock from the situation, also you should know I would never let anything happen to my little sister. Edward, I love her as if she was my biological sister."

"Thank you Alice, for protecting my love I can never repay you enough, Bella means the world to me. If something had happen to her I would never be able to cope with that." Edward replied as he nuzzled me and placed soft kisses along my neck.

Alice spoke again, she was still worried, "We came home more quickly because Bella was not feeling well and so I brought her back to see Carlisle."

That's when I remembered the nudging in my stomach and the weird feeling I had be getting.

"Bella," Edward repeated my name with worried etched in his face, "are you feeling okay? I can call Carlisle back if you need him, my love."

I guess I must have missed half of the conversation while I was lost in my thoughts. I had no clue when Carlisle had gone or what Edward was talking about so all I could reply with was an 'Uhh' while giving Edward a confused look.

Edward started explaining again, "Carlisle has gone to visit a friend up North. We thought that you were getting over the blood poisoning but if you're still not feeling yourself, I'm going to call Carlisle to come and check on you." __As I wanted to know if I was pregnant, I didn't want to spoil Carlisle's time with his friend; he was always caring for others and needed a break.

"No, love, I'm feeling much better. Let Carlisle be, this can wait until he comes back."

"Bella are you sure? So much can happen in three days. I don't think we should risk it."

I could tell Edward was against the idea of waiting but I knew this could wait, much to my dismay "I'm sure, love," I said leaning in to kiss Edward passionately.

We were pulled out of our kiss by someone clearing their throat. We both turned to see Renesmee and Jacob standing there with tears running down her face. Oh god, had something happened to my baby? Why was she crying?

Edward and I were by her side in the blink of an eye. We needed to know what was wrong with our baby.

**Ahhhh what's happened to Renesmee? Is Bella pregnant? Well, keep reading and find out! I know this was a short chapter but I will have another chapter out later on today. Please review or message me. **

**Thank you to ****Cindy Glover**** (clglover) who is the Beta for this story; you are simply great thank you **


	7. Renesmee and Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I wanted to say a Great Big thank you to the people who reviewed or messaged me for chapter 6 so thank you too**

**anon **

**fdaleny**

**miss swan **

**snoopy kid **

**music of the wind **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**hilararoula **

_**Previously: **_**We were pulled out of our kiss by someone clearing their throat. We both turned to see ****Renesmee and Jacob standing there with tears running down her face. Oh god, had something happened to my baby? Why was she crying?**

**Edward and I were by her side in the blink of an eye. We needed to know what was wrong with our baby.**

**Chapter 7 Renesmee and tests. **

"Renesmee baby, you're home. Why are you crying?" I asked in a soft voice pulling my baby into a hug.

"Mum, I missed you so much!" Renesmee replied while sobbing on my shoulder.

"Is that why you're crying, honey?" I asked sparing a look at Edward who looked as confused as I did.

"No mum I... I" Renesmee tried to answer in a shaky voice.

"What is it, baby? Please tell me, I don't like seeing you so upset." I asked, desperate to know what had my baby so upset.

Instead of Renesmee answering, Jacob started to speak.

"Bells, I'm going way for a while, I need you to look after Renesmee while I'm gone," Jacob replied looking very upset.

I felt something bubbling up and I couldn't stop the words leaving my mouth, "What? You are not leaving, you're supposed to take care of her, she's your imprint, for crying out loud, and now you're just going to leave her! Are you crazy" I shouted towards Jacob.

Before he had a chance to reply, I spoke again but this time I was addressing Edward, "Edward, please take Renesmee inside. I need to speak to Jacob privately."

"What? No, mum, I am not having you shout at the love of my life," Renesmee said in a stern but broken voice.

I was leaving no room for arguments, "Edward please, take her inside now."

With little effort Edward pulled Renesmee into his arms while she was screaming for him to let her go. She wanted to have more time with Jacob.

I cut right to the point, "Jacob, why are you leaving Renesmee?"

Jacob quickly replied, "I'm not leaving her, Bells, I could never do that, it's just I need her to be safe. The pack have gotten themselves into a fight that we might not win, Bells. I can't lose Nessie, I just can't." He fell to his knees.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry! I just thought wait do need help? We are vampires, you know," I said with a smirk. That's when I remembered that I was only half vampire now, _just great,_ I thought to myself as my smirk faded away. I fell to my knees with him and pulled him into a weak hug.

"No, Bells, this is our fight. We broke the rules and it's more of a spiritual fight than a war. What ever the spirits says goes. I am scared of what they will decide." He said looking up from his hands and into my nearly brown eyes.

"Bella why have your eyes changed colour?"

I took a deep breath knowing I was going to have to tell him what had happened, "Jacob, I need to tell you something that I don't think your going to like it." All I could think about was the way thinks were changing and the affects it might have on them.

"What is it, Bella? I'm all ears." Jacob looked at me like he had gone mad or something.

"Jake, while you and Renesmee were on your way here, I became sick from drinking out of an animal that had something wrong with its blood, I slowly starting changing back into a human until it just stopped and I stayed frozen like this" I gestured to myself,"half-vampire and half-human." As I finished telling Jake what had happened to me, I saw Jakes mouth my wide open in shock.

"What? Why didn't you call us you? You know we would have been back in a heartbeat, Bella. What if something happened to you? That would have destroyed Nessie"

"I don't want you two to worry. I'm sorry, I should have let you know," I replied pulling Jacob into a big hug.

With that we made our way into the house only for me to be tackled by Renesmee, "I heard you talking. Why mum, why didn't you tell us?" In that moment I felt really guilty as tears started to full down her face.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, I should have told you," I said. Suddenly, I fell to the floor as another sharp pain came through my stomach.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

Before I could try to answer Nessie, I was being lifted into Edward's arms.

"It's okay, love, I've got you. Renesmee, your mum's okay, it's just a side effect of the bad blood she drank." As Edward starting walking to our bedroom, I heard Jacob and Renesmee following close behind.

I was holding my belly for dear life. What if the effects of the bad blood were hurting the baby? If I were pregnant again, that is.

Within a few minutes, I was being laid down on the bed. Quicker than I thought possible, Edward had his phone out and was calling Carlisle, I didn't hear the conversation as my head was pounding, again. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Three hours later:

I felt someone shaking me and a voice calling my name over and over again, but no matter how much I tried to open my eyes they just wouldn't open.

About five minutes after someone constantly shaking me, I heard my angel start to sob. My head was still pulsing as I forced my eyes to flicker open.

The light was blinding, all I wanted to do was to close my eyes again but I forced them to stay open so I could comfort my angel.

"Edward," I whimpered as soon as his name left my mouth Edward had pulled me into his arms while kissing anywhere he could reach.

"I'm here, Bella, I got so scared when you wouldn't open your eyes love, I thought I had lost you," Edward said as he pulled me even closer to his body as if he was scared I was going to disappear any minute.

"I would never leave you, Edward," I spoke strongly trying to reassure him that I was going to be fine.

Just then I heard the door crack open and Carlisle walked in, I wondered when Carlisle got home from visiting his friend. Edward must have seen my confused look on my face as he started to explain, "I called Carlisle to come home, love. After you fell to the floor we got so worried, I didn't want to leave your side love."

Before I could reply, Carlisle cut in, "Bella, I ran some tests on you and I found something that should be impossible," Carlisle said in a calm but proud voice.

"What, Carlisle?" Was all I could whisper wandering if I was in fact pregnant?

"Bella, I did an ultrasound and I saw an amniotic sac, which can only mean one thing. Bella, it looks like your pregnant, again."

All I could do was hold my belly as I thought of mine and Edwards soon to be child. That's when I felt warm liquid falling from my eyes.

I turned to look at Edward who was staring blankly into space, "Edward, please say something."

Edward turned to me with little emotion on his face as he settled me out of his arms, "I need to think," was all he said before running out the room.

I felt myself starting to break down all over again, what just happened? Did Edward not want this baby? Was I going to have to raise this baby alone? All those questions were running through my head as Carlisle tried to comfort me but all I wanted was Edward.

**Ooh, I bet no one saw that reaction coming! I will try to update soon and don't worry this is not the end of Edward and Bella. **

**I hoped you liked it. Please review, oh and sorry for leaving you on another cliff hanger I known they get my heart racing. **

**I will make sure cute little Simba is in the next chapter, he was still out hunting with the rest of the family.**

**Wow thank you ****Cindy Glover**** (clglover) you have done a great job on these chapters. So thank you again for being the beta for this story **


	8. Edward's thoughts and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I wanted to say a Great Big thank you to the people who reviewed me for chapter 7!**

**MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR**

**Hilararoula**

**Bellaangel383**

**TimeTraveler15**

**EBRAJERCECullen 130**

**fdaleny214**

**miss swan**

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**Rosejoanna**

**snoopy kid**

**Previously: I turned to look at Edward who was staring blankly into space, "Edward, please say something." **

**Edward turned to me with little emotion on his face as he settled me out of his arms, "I need to think," was all he said before running out the room.**

**I felt myself starting to break down all over again, what just happened? Did Edward not want this baby? Was I going to have to raise this baby alone? All those questions were running through my head as Carlisle tried to comfort me but all I wanted was Edward.**

**Edward POV: **

As soon as I heard those words leave Carlisle month all I could do was worry. I nearly lost Bella the first time when was giving birth to Renesmee. I know I shouldn't have run out the house the way I did, but I needed time to think.

How could Bella be pregnant again? How could I have been so stupid to make love to Bella while she was half vampire and human? I mean, vampires are not supposed to get pregnant and here we are, again. What if I lose Bella this time, the fear alone was enough to break my frozen heart.

It was that fear that caused me to run from my love but in fact, I could not be happier to be a father again but not if it meant I could lose one of the only things that matter to me.

This is when my thoughts bought me to, I was currently sitting in mine and Bella's meadow feeling guilty and worried about the way I left.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a crazy pixie attacking me to the ground.

"How could you Edward? Do you have any idea what you have done to Bella? She's in pieces because of you; she thinks that you don't love her enough to have this baby with her!" Alice then started to pound on my chest as she muttered 'how you could' over and over again.

"Of course I love her, Alice, I'm just scared, ok? I'm scared of losing her and I'm scared to become a father again. What if the baby doesn't like me and what if I lose Bella?" I almost shouted at Alice who had stopped pounding at my chest and now had wrapped me into hug.

"Oh Edward, you are silly at times! Of course the baby will love, you how could it not? Just think, you and Bella have been blessed twice with a gift no other vampire can receive." Alice replied in sad tone, thinking about how she and Jasper would never have the opportunity to have a baby.

Just as I was about to answer, Alice I was cut off by an angry looking Emmett. "Edward, I swear to god, you better fix this before I knock you into next year!" Emmett boomed as his fists clenched at his sides.

In that moment, Emmett's thoughts made me fall to my knees as I saw Bella rocking back and forth while cuddling her knees close to her, sobbing over and over again that I was gone. _Oh no what have I done_ I thought to myself but before anyone else could speak, I was running home at my top speed, just feeling the need to be close to my Bella again.

I would make sure that I earned Bella's forgiveness. Within a few minutes I was back at the house and I could hear Bella sobbing uncontrollably, breaking my heart all over again.

With that I was flying up the stairs while willing my legs to get me there faster. Once I was on the top of the landing, I heard Carlisle's worried thoughts; they were screaming that Bella needed to calm down because it wasn't good for her or our baby.

Carlisle's thoughts made me frantic with worry and within a couple of seconds I was at Bella side. I quickly pulled her into my arms while rocking her back and forth in an effect to calm my love. Once I had Bella in my arms I saw Simba's snarl on his face as he growled at me.

I ignored Simba as Bella continued to sob in my arms; I knew I needed to something and quick.

"Love, you need to calm down. All this crying is not good for our baby, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. It was never my intention to make you feel worried or that I did not love you or our baby.

"It's just it was a lot to take in and I was worried I would lose you this time around. We had come so close before.

I was scared to take the risk but Bella, my love, if you want this baby, I will be by your side through it all, you are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not." I said, ending in a nerviness laugh.

Bella quickly reassured me that I was forgiven as she started kissing me where ever she could reach while muttering 'thank god' over and over.

"I thought that you didn't want this baby, Edward. I was so worried that you would leave. We both know I would never get an abortion, I mean, it's our child Edward.

"Its part of me and part of you, and how many vampires can say they have vampire children? I need to know you are going to be here for use Edward" Bella stated before her sobs slowly stopped.

"Of course my love I will never leave you again" I said speaking only the truth.

I knew I would never do this again to my love but I also knew I was going to be very protective throughout this pregnancy and Bella was going to hate it.

The next few hours we spent lying lazily on the sofa with simba curled up at Bella. Both of us knew that what ever was going to happen, we would go through it together.

**Bella POV: **

I continued to sob while Carlisle rocked me back and forth hoping to calm me. While muttering 'this is not good for you or the baby', and 'please calm down my daughter'.

Carlisle had been trying to calm me for around half an hour and I was starting to worry that Edward would never return.

Only a few seconds later, the door threw open and Simba starting growling.

A moment later I felt a presence by my side and I prayed that it was Edward.

Simba's growling got louder and I was brought into a pair of comforting arms which I continued to sob in as I was rocked being lulled_.___

Edward then started to speak in a soft tone, "Love, you need to calm down. All this crying is not good for our baby, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. It was never my intention to make you feel worried or that I did not love you or our baby.

"It's just it was a lot to take in and I was worried I would lose you this time around. We had come so close before.

I was scared to take the risk but Bella, my love, if you want this baby, I will be by your side through it all, you are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not." He finished with a nervous laugh.

I quickly felt the need to reassure Edward that he was forgiven. I did this by kissing anywhere I could reach while muttering 'thank god' over and over.

I replied to Edward as my sobs started to calm. I meant every word I said, I felt so lucky to be given the opportunity to have another baby and that I would not be able to go through this alone.

"I thought that you didn't want this baby, Edward. I was so worried that you would leave. We both know I would never get an abortion, I mean, it's our child Edward."

"Its part of me and part of you, and how many vampires can say they have vampire children? I need to know you are going to be here for use Edward" I stated while feeling my sobs slowly stop.

"Of course my love I will never leave you again" I said speaking only the truth.

We spent ages just lying in each other's arms with Simba curled up at my side and by the look on his face; Edward was still in his bad graces.

I never felt more grateful and loved as I laid here with my Edward.

**I hope you liked it and I am sorry I never updated before it just I have been really busy with work and I wanted to wait until the other chapters had been read through by my beta **

**I would like to say another massive thank you to the beta that is helping me with this story. So thank to ****Cindy Glover (clglover) who is the Beta for this story, you are great **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts as I love to here from you and I will try to update again as soon as possible**


	9. Cleaning and hospitals

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like this chapter. I would also like to say a big thank you to the people who added me to their favourites, alerts and to the special people who reviewed chapter 8, so thank you too.**

**Team Jacob 4 ever126, Purplelilac, EBRAJERCECullen 130, TimeTraveler15, sally94, fdaleny214, I'm Loving It, MrsRPatz15x, hanane , No name and Bellaangel383**.

Bella POV:

Jacob had left three hours ago; I only wished we could help him in some way. But Jacob said this was a fight we couldn't be apart of, as it was to do with their tribe and the sprits of their ancestors.

I tried to take my mind off the fight as I knew it wouldn't be good for mine and Edward's baby. So I decided to take my mind of things by cleaning the house as the rest of the family were out hunting apart from Emmett who was playing video games up stairs.

I don't know how long I had been cleaning for but the house looked really spotless. As I stopped cleaning, I felt tiredness wash over me. Suddenly, I fell to the floor before my whole world went black.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, my vision was blank but I could still hear sounds from close by. I heard Emmett run down the stairs before I felt him lifting my body from the ground.

I could tell that Emmett was worried as I could hear it in his tone of voice as he spoke to me "Bells, you're going to be okay, I need to get you to the hospital!"

I tried to respond, but my body felt lifeless. My body would not respond to any actions I wanted it to make. I wanted to tell Emmett it was too dangerous to go the hospital as I was still half vampire but I couldn't form the words to speak.

A moment later, I felt myself being gently lowered onto something soft, before I heard the loud roar of Emmett's jeep coming to life.

"Don't worry sis. Hold on, we'll be at the hospital before you can even say vampire" Emmett said in a soft tone filled with worry.

About five minutes later, the scent of sickness and chemicals filled the air. I couldn't believe Emmett would bring me to a hospital. Had he lost his mind?

"I need help it's my sister-in-law, she's pregnant and she collapsed while cleaning the house!"

"Oh dear, a doctor will be right with you," the receptionist informed him.

"Thank you."

Only a moment later I could hear the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards us.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Heston. Let's get Mrs. Cullen to a bed so I can carry out some tests. Are you comfortable carrying her, or would you like a gurney to take her to the room."

"I'm fine carrying her, thank you," I heard Emmett reply before I felt some jostling movements.

About twenty minutes later, I still felt weak. I could only guess that the reason behind my collapse was due to stress which caused me to worry for mine and Edward's baby even more.

I felt Emmett playing with my fingers before I felt him squeeze my hand gently and that's when I heard the door opening.

"Good afternoon, Mr Cullen. Has Isabella woken up at all yet?" Dr. Heston asked in a calm voice.

"No, not yet doc, have you found out the reason she collapsed yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen is a little dehydrated which has caused her to form a fever ,as she contracted an infection because of the dehydration. Her body has started to fight by shutting down but there's not much to worry about as I have her on a drip which will help to take her temperature down and rehydrate her."

"Oh, I see, so Bella passed out because she was dehydrated which made her temperature rise" Emmett asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, but it seems to have returned to normal now. Both Bella and the baby are fine. I would advise however for Mrs. Cullen to avoid stress and take as much rest as possible for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"If you're sure that she's going to be okay, I need to call my brother, Edward."

"That's fine; Bella should be waking up soon though, so you might want to hurry with that call."

"Okay," I heard Emmett respond before I heard the door click shut only moments later.

Emmett Pov:

I walked out of the hospital while pulling my phone out of my pocket; I didn't want to leave Bella for longer than was needed.

I know I should have called Edward before but I knew he was going to freak, which kind of scared me. When it came to his Bella, there was nothing Edward wouldn't do to make sure she was safe.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I pressed speed dial number four, which would connect me straight to Edward's number. It rang once before Edward answered it.

"Hey Em, the family and I are on are way back to Forks, is that why you were calling?" Edward asked.

"Ahhhh no, Edward you need to listen carefully, okay? Please don't freak out. Bella collapsed and I took her to the hospital but the doctor said that she was only dehydrated. She and the baby are going to be just fine. I just thought I would let you know."

"What!" Edward shouted down the phone, I guess it was very lucky vampires could not bust an eardrum.

I was going to repeat what I just said before Edward started to speak again "Thank God she's okay, please let me speak to her, Emmett."

"Well, here's the thing," I said uneasily, "she's still unconscious, but the doctor said she should wake up very soon, please don't worry Edward, I've been with Bella the whole time and I trust what the doc said."

All I could hear on the other side of the line was Edward's heavy breathing, followed by growling which probably meant he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm on my way," was all Edward said before hanging up the phone.

Well, I'm glad that was out of the way. Edward could have reacted a whole lot worse. I knew Edward would be running as fast as he could to get here, his family meant the world to him.

I also knew that our family would pull together to make sure that Bella didn't have to stress about anything and that she got the rest she very much needed.

**Please review as I love hearing your thoughts **** Next chapter will be filled with romance.**

**Thank you to Cindy (clglover) who beta this story, you did a brilliant job.**

**Hi everyone just to let you know their might not be another chapter for a while as I have to look for another beta as (clglover) has to many things going on at the moment and has decided that she would no longer be able to beta on fan fiction which is sad **

**My other stories will be continuing as normal : D **

**I will start looking for another beta ASAP but I don't know how long that would take, if you read this and if you have a beta profile. Please message me if you're interested in being the beta for this story, thank you **

**Love gemma loves edward :D **


	10. Edward Pov:The News

**A/N: Hi everyone Blood Poisoning is back I would like to thank everyone who added me to their favourites, alerts and to the wonderful people who reviewed, so thank you to TimeTraveler15, team jacob 4 ever126, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Jenox2009, bookworm142, Jenny Night, Bellaangel383, fdaleny214 and twilightgreensoccerpup6**!

**Okay everyone on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

Edward's POV:

I couldn't believe it I had just gotten a call from Emmett telling me that my Bella was in the hospital because she collapsed due to dehydration. All my thoughts were focused on that call.

_Flashback _

_I was on the way back to Forks when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and answered on the first ring after checking the caller ID. _

"_Hey Em, the family and I are on our way back to Forks, is that why you were calling?" I asked wandering why the hell he was calling me._

_Just then Emmett started to speak, "Uh no. Edward you need to listen carefully, okay? Please don't freak out. Bella collapsed and I took her to the hospital, but the doctor said that she was only dehydrated. She and the baby are going to be just fine. I just thought I would let you know."_

_"What?" I shouted down the phone._

_How could I let this happen? Why did I not make sure she was drinking enough for her and the baby? All these questions kept repeating in my head._

_Then I remembered Emmett said that my angel was okay, so I quickly decided that I needed to talk to Bella, so I said, "Thank God she's okay, please let me speak to her, Emmett."_

_"Well, here's the thing," Emmett replied uneasily, "she's still unconscious, but the doctor said she should wake up very soon, please don't worry Edward, I've been with Bella the whole time and I trust what the doc said."_

_What? My Bella still hadn't woken up and Emmett had the nerve to tell me that everything was going to be fine! Anger started to build, but it was overruled by my love for Bella. I took calming breathes, but I could feel the growls coming from my chest. I needed to get to her as soon as possible._

_"I'm on my way," was all I said before hanging up the phone and speeding up._

_End of flashback._

When I took off running back to Forks, the rest of the family was on my tail and their thoughts were not much help as I was already panicking without hearing their worries. I made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes as I was running at my fastest vampire speed.

I closed my eyes and searched through the minds of the people in the hospital. Luckily I didn't have to do this for very long as I knew what to look for when trying to find my brother's thoughts.

Once I had the information I needed from Emmett's mind I quickly made my way to Bella's room. Running at human speed took me much longer than I would have liked, but it was necessary. If I had moved at vampire speed I could have exposed my family secret.

Finally, I reached Bella's room. I opened the door slowly. Only to be met by a sight that broke my already dead heart. There was an IV in my Bella's arm which was giving her the fluid that she needed. I could see that my Bella had still not woken up which worried me deeply.

She also looked very pale which concerned me as it was a sickly pale and not her usual pale complexion. I could see the dark bags under her eyes from our second little miracle keeping their mommy up with hard nudges and kicks in the middle of the night.

As I finished staring form the doorway I felt a strong comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett giving me a concerned look. Before he could ask the question which was troubling his mind, I was already answering it.

"I'm okay I just need to be near Bella," I said as I shrugged off his hand and started walking to the edge of the bed.

Once I reached her I leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and I then took her hands in mine. I then kissed her wedding ring which was a symbol of my love for her. I loved my Bella more and more each day. That would never change.

Looking around the room I saw a chair, so I settled Bella's hands down gently before reaching for the chair and putting it beside the bed, so I could stay close to her and not worry about her getting too cold. With Bella's hands clasped in mine I laid my head on her bed and did the only thing I could, I waited.

Two hours and thirty-four minutes had passed since I arrived and Bella was still unconscious_._ I was beginning to feel helpless just sitting here, but just as that thought crossed my mind I heard a groan coming from my angel's perfect lips and her eyes fluttered open. In that moment I felt relief wash all over my body , I could see my love's warm butterscotch eyes staring right at me before a bright smile spread all over her face.

Without any more encouragement, I took my Bella in my arms while being careful not to disturb the IV that was in her arm.

"Oh thank god Bella, please be more careful, I can't lose you my love," I said in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry Edward," she began, but I cut her off, sealing my lips to hers and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Shhh my love you have nothing to be sorry for, please just rest. I am right by your side don't worry my love," I replied while kissing her eyelids.

"I love you Edward," was all Bella said before yawning and closing her eyes.

"As I love you," I whispered as she slept in my arms.

**A/N: Well Hello again everyone Blood Poisoning is back as I managed to find a new Beta (tinianiatt) which I'm very happy about.**

**Here's a big thank you to the beta for this chapter, (tinianiatt) you did a great job.**

**Also if you get a chance please check out my new story monster in law it's going to be a scream lol :)**

**Please review love gem xoxox**


	11. Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hi I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who added me to their ****favorites****, alerts and who reviewed chapter 10, so thank you to Beth, team jacob 4 ever126, fdaleny214, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Bellaangel383, Khristle and littlelizruth.**

It had been a week since I got out of the hospital and Edward was watching my every move. I mean don't get me wrong I love my husband dearly but when he won't even let me go to the bathroom by myself, you could guess Edward being so overprotective was getting on my last nerve.

So here I was reading one of the baby magazines Alice had bought me earlier on today with Simba curled up on my lap, when Edward came in the room carrying a tray with my breakfast on it.

"Bella love I made your favorite omelets," Edward said with a proud smile but the moment I smelt the eggs, I quickly settled Simba on the bed and was off running to the bathroom, of course Edward was on my heels. As soon as I reached the bathroom I leaned down the toilet and wrenched up last night's dinner.

_God I hate morning sickness,_ I thought as Edward helped me up so that I could brush my teeth.

Once I had finished brushing my teeth, I felt my hormones kick in and within a few seconds I burst out crying. "I'm so...sorry Ed...ward."

Edward quickly scooped me up in his arms and rocked me back and forth before saying the words I needed to hear.

"Bella, listen my love, there is nothing to be sorry about okay? How about I make you some toast, will that be better?" he asked in a soft caring tone.

"Okay," was all I replied as Edward gently lifted me off the floor and walked to our room with as little jostling as possible. As we made it to the bedroom my sobs stopped and I snuggled into Edward's arms.

"I will be back in a minute love would you like anything else while I go down to make you and our baby some toast?" Edward asked as he laid me on our soft bed.

"No thank you," I replied before letting go of Edward's shirt.

Without another word Edward kissed me on the forehead and left the room at vampire speed. Only a minute had gone by before Renesmee came into the room with a smile spread all over her face.

"Mom guess what?" Renesmee exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

_I swear she takes after Alice more every day,_ I thought happily.

"What honey?" _god these mood swings were doing a number on me today_ I thought as I answered in a cheerful tone.

"I heard from Jacob today, he called to say that he loved me and that he would be home as soon as the stuff with the pack is sorted out, isn't that great mom?" Renesmee said as she ran forward and pulled me gently into her arms.

"Oh Nessie I'm so happy for you," I answered while thinking how wonderful it really would be to have Jacob home as Renesmee had become very distant since he left.

I mean she would still speak to us, but most of the time she wouldn't look at us; it was like she was trying to focus on something far away. I knew that something was Jacob; I could only hope that he would keep his word and return home soon.

Renesmee gave me a bright smile before her eyes landed on my small baby bump which had just started to form.

"Can…can I?" Nessie stuttered as she slowly moved her hand toward where her little sister or brother was growing, before she quickly pulled it back.

That's when I realized I hadn't given Nessie an answer.

"Of course honey, here," I said as I leaned forward and took Renesmee's hand and laid it gently on my baby bump.

In that moment both Renesmee and I felt the baby move a little, you see the baby was growing at a similar rate to what Renesmee had grown at when I was pregnant with her so that meant my little miracle was already nudging inside me.

I saw an amazed look cross Renesmee's face before we both heard a happy sigh from the doorway. We turned to see who was there, Nessie keeping her hand on my baby bump. Staring back at us were the beautiful butterscotch eyes of my other miracle, Edward was standing there smiling his famous crooked smile.

Only a moment later, Edward moved forward with a tray of food but this time in contained toast and a fruit salad.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed dreamily as I saw chopped grapes, bananas, pears and apples.

Great I guess I would be craving fruit throughout this pregnancy. I saw Renesmee smile at her dad before pulling her hand away.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon," Nessie said in an amazed tone as she once again looked down at my baby bump.

This time Edward reassured her, "I know darling, I can't wait to meet him or her either."

Edward then surprised the both of us by pulling us into a gentle hug. All I could think was how much I loved Edward and Renesmee, how much this new little miracle would be loved by all of our family and how we were truly blessed.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter please review, I thought I would add a bit of family fuzz before I add a little more drama. Love gem xxxx**

**Thank you to (tinianiatt) who is the brilliant Beta for this story, you did a great job.**


	12. News and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I would like to say a really big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so here I go! BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, littlelizruth, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, fdaleny214, EBRAJERCECullen 130, team jacob 4 ever126, Blue Eyed Hawk, Bellaangel383 and alt216. **

Unknown Vampire's Pov:

I had to do this; I couldn't stand by and let the vampire world be at risk. What I saw was unforgivable; the Volturi would have to act on the information that I was going to provide.

That's why I was standing here in the middle of the night waiting patiently for an audience with the Volturi leaders. Even though I had never had the pleasure of meeting them before today I had heard tell that Aro could read your thoughts just by touching you. In this case that would work in my favour as that coven had gone too far.

Just then a pair of gleaming red eyes met mine, "What is your purpose here?" the girl asked as I took in her appearance; she was defiantly a vampire I could tell by her blood red eyes and her pale skin. She had pale brown hair and was around 5 feet tall.

"I wish to speak to your leaders, I know of a law that has been broken."

"Very well follow me," the girl replied before she turned her back and started to walk in the direction she'd come in.

With that we walked down the long widening halls until we reached a lift of some sort, the small girl turned back to look at me coldly before walking inside the lift. Of course I followed close behind her, a few seconds later the doors closed and jazz music started playing through the speakers.

Reaching our destination we walked out of the lift toward a giant set of doors, the girl pulled one door open.

The first thing I saw when entering the room, were the plain colours and marble floor.

I heard someone say, "Dear one", before stepping down from his chair so I guessed he must be one of the leaders.

"What do we have here then Jane?" he asked taking hold of her hands.

"This vampire wishes to speak to you masters as she thinks a law many have been broken," Jane answered respectfully.

"Ah how interesting. What do you wish to report then young one?"

"I have seen something that worries me masters. I was just passing through Kiana which is a small town in Alaska. I came across a vampire that looked pregnant, but she also smelt different," I said with venom in my tone.

"Ah that is a problem. Come forward young one," one of the masters said.

I hesitantly walked forward until I was right in front of him. Not a second later I felt him grasp my hand. I hissed and a woman standing nearby stepped forward.

"Be calm Renata she means no harm. Oh this interesting," he said, his voice filled with wonder and amazement.

We stood there like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled away.

"Well it seems dear Bella Cullen has been keeping something from us," he said in a calm tone.

"What would that be brother?"

"Dear Bella is expecting again Caius," as he spoke his brother's eyes widened in shock.

"How is that possible Aro?" Caius asked in confusion.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Demetri I need you to go to Alaska and track the Cullen's, but I don't want them to be aware of you as they might run. Do you think you can do that?" Aro asked Demetri.

"Of course master but won't the little fortune teller be able to see me coming?" Demetri asked his voice was filled with respect.

"No Demetri if I keep changing my decisions Alice will see only a blurred version if she looks into my future. Don't worry I have seen how her powers work and I will use that to my advantage," Aro answered in a confident tone.

"I will leave immediately master."

"Of course Demetri," was all that was said before Demetri left the room at vampire speed.

"Jane dear," Aro spoke in a calm tone and Jane moved to stand beside him.

"Yes master?" Jane asked in her childish voice.

"The young one knows too much. You know what to do," was all Aro said.

Jane flashed a wicked smile in my direction.

Before I had a chance to protest the most excruciating pain cut through my body. I fell to the floor with a loud thump. The last thing I saw through my rapidly darkening vision was a guard walking forward then my whole world went black.

Aro's Pov:

How could this happen? Edward's little Bella was pregnant with another child. That was impossible! The last time we crossed paths Isabella Cullen was a vampire.

When that young one bought it to my attention I was very intrigued. I wanted to know how this could have happened. Bella must be more powerful than I first anticipated and this made me want her to join the Volturi more than ever.

Bella and that child would be mine. I would not lose something so special again. Her mental shield on top of everything else made her more than worth the fight that might be necessary to obtain my new prize.

**A/N: Oh no what's going to happen now? I hope you liked. Please review as it makes me write faster.**

**Thank you to my brilliant beta that got this chapter back to me on the same day you are truly amazing (tinianiatt) Love gem.**


	13. Oh No The Volturi are here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but things have been hectic at home and I've been trying to update my stories bit by bit, so sorry about the delay and thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed! EBRAJERCECullen 130, lionnara, team jacob 4 ever126, alt216, jasper the best, ChristinaWhitlockHale, littlelizruth, littlepumpkin42, Jazzmyne twilightluver4life, loved it and Lauren xoxox.**

**Bella's POV:**

I managed to persuade Edward to go hunting with the family, well it was Alice really as she offered to stay to keep me out of trouble. God knows I hated being babysat while I was human, so it was no different now that I was half human and half vampire.

Renesmee had also decided to stay home as she wanted some girl time with me and Alice. Plus she had been hunting a lot more to try and distract herself from being away from Jacob.

So here we were sitting watching _The Notebook_ on DVD for the hundredth time. It seemed like every time the boys went away we leaned toward chick flicks. _The Notebook_ also made me cry and this time was no different, as I had tears falling down my cheeks.

_God my hormones are all over the place_, I thought as my lower lip started to quiver when she had to leave her true love behind.

Suddenly a weird smell hit my nose. I could tell it was a vampire, which scared me. My vampire senses had been expanding ever since I became pregnant so there was a good chance that Alice had yet to smell the intruder.

"Alice we need to call the guys. I can smell something weird. My body is telling me to run. It's almost suggesting that it's not safe to be here," I whispered urgently.

"Bella don't be silly if we were in danger I would be able to see it," Alice replied while laying a soothing hand on my knee.

"What if they haven't come to a decision yet Alice? You wouldn't be able to see them! Please call the guys it would make me feel safer," I pleaded softly.

"Okay Bella I'll call Jasper," she replied quickly as she must have seen the panic in my eyes.

Only a moment later, I heard Alice talking to Jasper at vampire speed before hanging up.

"They're on their way back, okay Bella," Alice stated as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm being silly aren't I Alice," I replied before I broke into sobs.

_Stupid hormones_, I thought as I pulled Alice closer.

"No mom you're not being silly, you're thinking about our safety," Renesmee cut in as she came and hugged me around my back so her hands rested on my small baby bump.

I tried to relax, but I could hear footsteps getting closer and something just didn't feel right.

We were still huddled up on the settee when suddenly our large living room window gave in and Demetri, Aro, Jane and Felix walked through the cracked glass.

I could feel myself shaking. What were the Volturi doing here? Did they want my baby? Would they hurt my family? Would they hurt me?

Praying they were just here on a friendly visit I leaned closer to Renesmee in hope's that she would be able to calm me as I didn't want anything bad happening to my baby.

I was bought out of my wallowing by Aro's deep voice, "Jane you know what I want! Felix help Jane!" was all he said before Alice fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Panic coursed through my body as I watched Alice shaking on the floor until I just couldn't take it anymore, "STOP YOUR HURTING HER," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I tried to expand my shield, but I felt too drained which meant that I had little power left. I couldn't protect my family and that made me feel useless and weak.

Before I could yell again a rough hand clamped over my mouth and whoever had a hold on me started pulling me backward with them. I couldn't let this happen, so I did the first thing that came to mind and sunk my razor sharp teeth into the hard skin that covered my mouth.

Only a moment later I heard a loud hiss before the vampire's hold weakened and I managed to wiggle free. I didn't get very far before I heard a scream of pain come from my baby's direction.

As I turned I was met by a sight no mother would ever want to see. Renesmee was on the floor with her eyes shut tight as Demetri forcibly pulled her hands behind her back.

"No, please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want," I begged as my baby kept whimpering.

"Anything is a strong word Isabella," Aro replied intensely his eyes shining with joy.

"I don't care just stop hurting my family," I replied in a stern tone.

"I'm not sure you understand the commitment you are making Isabella," Aro said.

I heard another scream come from Alice. I turned and saw Jane pulling her apart piece by piece. My eyes widened in horror.

"No," I whispered painfully sinking to the floor.

"Isabella my child, I will make you a deal that you can't refuse. You leave with us and I spare your daughter and I will not burn Alice's pieces which will give your family the chance to repair her," Aro offered in a calm tone.

"Mom don't," Renesmee shouted but I could see the tears in her eyes as Demetri pulled on her arms harder.

I couldn't let my family suffer; if they wanted me then they could have me.

"I agree to your terms Aro, just leave my family alone," I muttered in a cold tone.

"Very well Isabella come with me," Aro responded as he took a hesitant step toward me.

As I took a step forward tears seeped out of my eyes. Knowing there was a chance I would never see my family or my Edward ever again scared the living hell out of me, but I couldn't let my family get hurt. Aro had chosen the prefect moment to attack and now my dear sister Alice was hurt all because he wanted me, like he wanted a Christmas present. I knew he wouldn't stop until he had me for his own.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Those monsters wanted my mother, they hurt my Aunt Alice and all I could so was whimper like a baby as Aro lead my mom out of the house.

I heard the car pull away then Demetri loosened his grip and sneered at me before my world went black.

**29 minutes later**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. It felt like a thousand elephants had just run over me. I shot up into a sitting position as I remembered today's events.

As I looked around the room I noticed Alice's body parts scattered across the floor. I screamed and shut my eyes tight wishing the image would just go away.

Not even a minute later I heard the door crash open and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me. I gasped and opened my eyes to meet my father's worried gaze.

I could tell that dad was blocking my view of Alice as the rest of the family gathered around her, but I could still hear Jasper's dry sobs as he fell to the floor beside her.

"Renesmee are you okay? Where's your mother? What happened here?" Dad questioned as he pulled me into hug.

"I... couldn't... stop ...them," I cried into my dad's shirt.

I couldn't stop there so I continued while I sobbed, "They took her dad and they hurt Aunt Alice."

"Who Renesmee?" Dad asked in a confused yet angry tone.

"I'm sorry... the ...Volturi ...took mom," I whimpered.

My dad's eyes went as black as coal and a roar of anger escaped his throat. Uncle Emmett came and used all his strength to hold his panicked brother to the floor and I promised myself that I was going to help my family get my mother back as soon as Alice was healed.

_Hang in there mom, we love you, _I thought as I watched my family fall apart around me.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be Aro's thoughts and Bella's pain, a little bit of the Cullen's so that you can see what happens to Alice and there might be a bit of Edward's reaction you will have to wait and see. Please review as it makes me smile.**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to my brilliant Beta (tinianiatt) as they did a great Job on this chapter, so thank you I am very grateful ****Love gem xoxox**


	14. Confusion and Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**So here's big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 13!** **ORGirl-13, Daisy34745, Angeldolphin01, Marykaterox, EBRAJERCECullen 130, littlepumpkin42, TimeTraveler15, littlelizruth, team jacob 4 ever126,****telephonegirl, Schnullerschnecke and fdaleny214. **

**Sorry about the late update I hope you enjoy.**

Edward's POV:

It was one of those required cold windy days when I left my life safely in our home so that I could hunt with the rest of my family. Let me explain that when I say my life I mean my beautiful wife Bella, our daughter Renesmee and our unborn child.

I am blessed in so many ways. With Bella and me being vampires it should be impossible for us to have children. Yet here I stand a proud father to my fully grown daughter Renesmee who was born against the odds. My Bella got pregnant on our honeymoon, while she was still human. I had to change her after the birth so I wouldn't lose the love of my life forever.

Now because of some bad animal blood, my Bella had started to change back into a human. It was only after hours of pain she stopped changing at the point of being half vampire and half human.

That's what bought us here. Against impossible odds I was going to be a father to yet another child and I couldn't be more grateful.

Before long I was pulled out of my musing by the smell of fresh animal blood. Without a second thought I took off running toward my prey.

After what seemed like years the rest of my family was ready to head back home. For that I was grateful. I really needed to see Bella again. I needed to know that she was okay.

My anxiety was getting stronger. All I wanted to do was dash home at top speed, so I could be with my family again. I had this weird feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

I decided against running ahead. I knew my Bella would be safe with Alice. She could see anyone that might try and hurt them and would contract me and the rest of the family to come home if there was any danger.

_Why did I ever agree to leave their side? _I thought as I ran alongside Emmett and Carlisle.

That's when I remembered Bella becoming distressed, saying that if I didn't hunt then I would be too weak to even stand and I wouldn't be able to greet our second born when he or she arrived in the world.

I waivered, but finally agreed to go when Alice stepped in. She said that she would stay with Bella and contract me if Bella's future changed.

When we were about half way home I heard the shrill ring of Jasper's cell phone. I was by his side before he even had a chance to pull it out of his pocket.

"Edward calm down," Jasper said. He sent a wave of calm over me and answered the phone.

"Alice love is everything okay?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Oh hey Jasper, yeah everything's okay. I was just wondering when you and the guys were coming home. It's just that Bella's feeling a little bit uneasy," Alice replied calmly.

"We're half way home now. Do you know why Bella's feeling uneasy my love?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I think it's something to do with the baby's power, but Bella seems to sense that there is another vampire in the area," Alice explained.

I took off running with him trailing a few paces behind me, which meant I could still hear the conversation.

"I don't think there's a threat. I haven't had a vision of any attacks, any time soon," Alice quickly added.

"Okay we'll be home as soon as possible, bye love," Jasper said lovingly.

"See you soon Jazz," Alice answered in a happy tone before hanging up.

_Edward it's okay, you heard Alice! The girls are safe,_ Jasper thought calmly as we continued to run.

"We both know that Alice's visions are based on decisions made Jasper. Plus Bella being under any stress is bad for the baby," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know Edward, we'll be home soon," Jasper relied as he sent another wave of calm over me.

After about another 31 minutes of running we were nearly home and the feeling of dread increased ever so slightly.

Finally after what seemed like years of running I reached the house, only to be caught by a sight that would have stopped my heart if it was still beating. The front living room window was smashed in. Panic flooded through my body.

My panicked thoughts were cut off by a scream. Within seconds I had knocked down the door and raced inside.

_What the hell happened here!_ I thought as I dashed to the living room only to be met by a sight that caused my heart to scream silently.

Alice was on the floor ripped into what seemed to be thousands of pieces. Renesmee was curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

I quickly made my way over to Renesmee, knowing that she needed to be comforted and that the family was close behind. Renesmee must have been surprised to feel my arms around her A gasp escaped her lips before she quickly opened her eyes to meet my worried gaze.

Before I had the chance to ask Renesmee what had happened. I was cut off by my brother's panicked thoughts.

_Oh god Alice! No! Anyone but my Alice!_ Jasper's thoughts screamed as he cradled some of her limbs close to him sobbing violently.

I really didn't want Renesmee to see her aunt in this state so without a moment's hesitation I blocked my princess's view of the rest of my family as my thoughts turned to my Bella.

_Where is Bella? Is she okay? Is our baby okay?_ I thought as I scanned the room once more hoping that I would find her.

"Renesmee are you okay? Where's your mother? What happened here?" I questioned before I even realized the words had left my month.

My emotions were all over the place as I pulled my daughter into a comforting hug.

"I...couldn't...stop...them," Renesmee cried into my shirt as I pulled her closer to me.

Before I could ask her who she couldn't stop Renesmee started to speak again, "They took her dad and they hurt Aunt Alice."

_Who did they take and who had the nerve to hurt my little sister?_ I thought angrily as I tried to link the pieces together in the back of my mind.

"Who Renesmee?"I asked unable to make sense of what had happened and desperately worried about Bella.

"I'm sorry... the ...Volturi ...took mom," Renesmee whimpered.

I slowly felt my confusion turn into hatred and anger. I was going to get my Bella back and when I did, I was going to kill every single one of those fiends.

My mind was quickly filled with Bella lying hurt somewhere in the Volturi castle. I gently laid Renesmee down and before I could stop it a roar of anger escaped my throat. I couldn't think of anything else, but my Bella. I ran toward the door. I was going to kill the monsters that took my Bella.

Before I made it half way across the room, Emmett tackled me to the floor and used all of his strength to keep me there as I tried to break free.

After a few minutes I realized that struggling was pointless. Emmett was just too strong, but I promised myself I was going to watch happily when I sent those monsters to hell.

_Hang on my love , I'm coming , _I thought as I lay pinned by my brother's weight and watched my family fall apart

**Hi everyone I hoped you liked Edward Pov, Please review as it would really make my day.**

**I would also like to make a quick note saying the Life changes in a Blink of an eye has been deleted and reposted as I am rewriting it, so if you enjoyed it please add it to your favs and alerts again thank you.**

**Also a massive thank you to my Brilliant and talented Beta tinianiatt who did a great job on this chapter love gem.**


	15. Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This chapter has been reposted as promised as it has now been bet-ed by the wonderful tinianiatt**

**I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone that has been waiting for me to update my stories. It truly means a lot to me. I would also like to welcome new readers and thank the brilliant people who reviewed the last chapter! Super sonic space safari, musicandsoul, OR Girl 13, catherinedoncaster1995, Anne Shirley Cullen, TimeTraveler15, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Daisy34745, Hannah3479, Marykaterox, Bellaangel383, fdaleny214 and team jacob 4 ever126. **

**Bella**'**s POV:**

I could feel a cold breeze flooding through my cell and all I wanted in that moment was to be with my family again. The tests that Aro had ordered to be carried out on me were making me weaker and I could feel the strength leaving my body a little more every day.

All I could do was hope that my family would come and rescue me soon, as the tests were almost draining me of every ounce of life. I was worried the tests and the stress I was under would cause me to lose my second child.

I thought that I had been with the Volturi for almost two weeks now. In that time, I had not fed once since my diet of animal blood was very different from their diet of human blood. They wouldn't let me hunt and I didn't want to drink human blood so I was stuck with a burning throat and hardly any energy.

My emotions were everywhere as I heard the door creak open before hearing the sound of footsteps descending the staircase. Just a moment later a shadow appeared near the cell before Felix came into view with a frustrated look on his face and before I knew it, he had opened the cell door.

"Good morning Isabella," Felix's creepy voice greeted me.

I didn't bother to answer as I wrapped my arms securely around my medium size bump, which had grown in the time I had been here. My thoughts were screaming that this pregnancy was moving faster than my pregnancy with Renesmee.

"That's not nice Isabella I'm talking to you," he growled before gripping my chin and smiling smugly toward me. "Well I guess it's time for more tests," he added continuing to smirk.

"No please; no more tests," I begged quietly, which only caused Felix to laugh evilly.

"You have no choice Isabella," was all he said.

He pulled me to my feet and started to pull me toward the cell door. A sob broke from my chest.

My love for Edward and Renesmee was the only thing that kept me going on days like today. I knew that Edward and our family would come and get me soon and all I could do was wait or die trying to escape.

Before I knew it, I was in the lab, which they had created to run these tests on me. The tests consisted of my hormone levels, how fertile I was, the amount of animal blood I had consumed during my time with the Cullen's, how my emotions were linked and monitoring my pregnancy.

Today was different. They had me behind a glass screen. I screamed for them to the let me out, but for some reason as I banged on the glass it wouldn't break.

_Have I really lost that much strength_? I thought.

I dropped down on my knees and sobbed hopelessly as I waited for my next test.

"Okay Isabella the test is about to begin," Felix stated sternly.

After a few minutes, I started to wonder what was going on. What kind of test was this?

Just then, I heard a fierce growl behind me. I quickly spun around to see a human blood-drinking vampire with scalding red eyes that I had never met before.

"You're going down," he stated before leaping forward with a snarl building through his chest.

"Stop," I whispered.

I tried to move out of the way, but the human blood-drinking vampire was faster than I was. Just a moment later, he was on top of me. All I felt was the undying need to protect my baby. I could feel my mental shield straining and all of a sudden, the other vampire was flying backward. A blue light surrounded me as I held my baby bump between my hands.

"That looked fun Isabella," Felix mumbled through an intercom that was placed on the far side of the room. I could tell he was disappointed that the other vampire had not been able to finish me off, so he wouldn't have to babysit me anymore.

"Why would you put my baby in danger?" I shouted angrily toward the glass.

"We wanted to test your offspring's power Isabella and now that the test is done Aro would like a word with you," Felix stated.

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath as I walked slowly toward the door to meet Felix.

After the door opened, Felix dragged me along to see Aro, who was currently sitting in the main hall waiting for Heidi to bring back his next meal.

"Ah, I see Isabella is unharmed. Wonderful," Aro said cheerfully before walking toward me, which in turn caused me to take a step back.

"Stay away," I warned.

"As you wish young one, but I have some news for you. Edward and the rest of your beloved family didn't survive the troops I sent to capture them and for that I am truly sorry," Aro informed me lowering his head.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My Edward, my Renesmee and the rest of my family couldn't be dead, could they? Before I knew it I felt panic take over me and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and weep or if it was possible to see my family again.

Before I could process anymore of my thoughts I was snarling and charging toward the Volturi members with no reservations. I just wanted my family back by my side and I wanted to welcome the newest Cullen into the world with the rest of my family there to support me and that was when I truly knew that if my family was in fact dead I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

**Oh poor Bella! Is Aro telling the truth? I promise to update on Sunday if I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter. Even then, it might take longer. I really need the motivation to keep working on my stories as I have a lot going on at home. **

**My Beta tinianiatt rock my Beta world.**

**I love you all, gem.**


	16. The Truth and The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay, so as promised I have posted the next chapter I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween. I am reposting this chapter as my brilliant Beta (****tinianiatt) has bet-ed this chapter for me.**

**Thank you to the brilliant people who reviewed the last chapter: Schnullerschnecke, littlelizruth,Bellaangel383, DizzyIzzyCullen, BiteMePleeze, Marykaterox, Arriana Cullen, Sara faith,animal8, Angeldolphin01, Catherinedoncaster1995, ChristinaWhitlockHale, nDaisy34745, edwardemmettcarlisle4ever, vampqueen101, xxxbulletxxx and EBRAJERCECullen 130.**

**Bella's POV: **

Hearing that the Cullen's, my Edward and my Renesmee were dead was like having a stake go through my dead heart. My breathing became shallow as Felix dragged me back to my cell. Part of me hoped that Aro was lying about my family being gone.

I argued with myself as my body hit the cold floor.

My feelings and the pain they now caused flowed through my body. I could feel angst, anger, but most of all I could feel love for my family. I knew that if my family were indeed dead I would most probably die on the spot. Especially, since they weren't allowing me to hunt animals and I was becoming weaker. Also, since I had no human food either if I weren't half vampire my human side would probably have died already.

However, a feeling deep inside was telling me that they were alive. I was sure that if they were dead I would have felt their pain in the end as our family was linked unlike any other. Our connection was so great that I was sure we would be able to sense if something was wrong and I could only hope that my impulses were right.

As I cried myself to sleep, I could feel my baby making little movements inside of me. It was like he or she was trying to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be all right.

**Edward's POV three days earlier:**

I was reaching the end of my rope. All I wanted was to have Bella back in my arms where she belonged, but Alice kept saying it was the wrong time. That if we left now Bella would get hurt. Call me overprotective, but I just couldn't risk anything happening to her.

Just as I broke out of my mental cursing, I noticed Alice was having a vision. I closed my eyes and focused on what Alice was seeing. All of a sudden, colours were swirling. Then they focused on the scene in which Alice's vision took place.

_The rest of the family and I were sitting in the living room discussing a plan of action that would save my Bella, when suddenly Demetri followed by two other Volturi guards came crashing through our front door. Each member of my family snarled and growled in turn._

_"Cullen's," Demetri growled as he took a step closer._

_Of course, being my overprotective self I pulled Renesmee behind me and used my body to shield her. Only a moment later, I felt Carlisle's calming hand on my shoulder before he addressed Demetri._

_"What is the meaning of this? Leave now!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Before any of the family could agree with his statement, a guard we had yet to meet stepped forward._

_"We need to talk," she said._

Then the colours started swirling once again and the vision ended.

"When is this going to happen, Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Within the next two hours. We'd better go warn the family," Alice replied before she rose from her chair in one quick movement.

**Two hours and seven minutes later:**

Alice and I had created the atmosphere that we needed for her vision to take place. Right now, I was staring at the door, waiting for the first Volturi guard to come through. All I wanted to do was send those monsters to hell were they belonged.

Luckily, I only had to wait a couple of minutes more before Demetri came crashing through the door like in Alice's vision.

"Cullen's," Demetri growled as he took a step closer.

Of course, I reacted as I had in Alice's vision. I pulled Renesmee behind me and shielded her with my body. Carlisle then placed a calming hand on my shoulder before addressing the vampires in front of us.

"What is the meaning of this? Leave now!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Of course, the same girl from the vision stepped forward and addressed us.

"We need to talk," she responded calmly before turning to look at the other new addition who had turned toward Demetri.

Suddenly, Demetri was up in flames, his cries echoing throughout our home. Once he had turned to ashes, the small girl turned back to us with a warm smile.

"Sorry," she apologized. "My name is Grace and this is my sister Gwen. As you can see, she is a fire starter. Fortunately, the Volturi are unaware of her powers because she has been hiding behind a mental shield."

I couldn't help myself. Once I realized she had seen my Bella, I was down on my knees in front of her.

"You've seen my Bella. How is she?" I begged as I felt a sob escape my body.

"Oh, so the stories are true," Grace replied. "You must be Edward. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Bella isn't doing so well. Aro has been running all kinds of tests on her and she has been growing weaker and weaker by the day."

I roared in anger.

"Why did you kill Demetri?" Emmett demanded from his place in front of Rosalie.

"We were sent here to capture or kill you. Since my sister and I wanted to do neither we offered to go with Demetri. We said we wanted to help him, but we really wanted to protect you." Gwen spoke for the first time.

"But why?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Bella is the only one of our kind to ever bare a child and for us to sit and watch Aro destroy her is just wrong," Gwen explained. "But we have wasted enough time. The tests are getting more stressful for Bella and in two days Aro is planning to pit her against a human blood-drinking vampire to see how strong she really is."

"No!" I screamed.

Bella would never survive against a human blood-drinking vampire when she was only half vampire herself.

"We can stop it Edward," Grace growled happily, "but first things first. We must inform Aro that you're dead so we can put our real plan into action."

She pulled out her phone and informed Aro of our fake death. That's when I knew I was finally going to see and hold my Bella. That feeling alone made me smile for the first time in weeks.

_I'm coming Bella,_ I thought.

**Well, well, well another update I am on a role lol.**

**This chapter is for all you wonderful people who reviewed. Of course, I would never kill the Cullen's; you would hate me for life lol. **

**I would also wanted to say another really big thank you to ****tinianiatt****my beta as she really helps me, so thank you love gem**

**PS: 10 reviews for the next chapter please.**


	17. The Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay guys I wanted to update this story, but sadly, this will only be a short chapter. If I get more than 10 reviews, I promise to update with a longer chapter on Tuesday. Love gem xoxox. **

**Again thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list and to the wonderful people who reviewed: alicefan32, ALWAYS B HAPPY, LIZ911, Jane Vivian Volturi, snoopykid, Anne Shirley Cullen, dixon, sara faith, bakagirl123, team jacob 4 ever126, littlelizruth, Marykaterox, BiteMePleeze, TimeTraveler15, catherinedoncaster1995, Arriana Cullen, DizzyIzzyCullen, animal8, Schnullerschnecke, Angeldolphin01, EBRAJERCECullen 130, fdaleny214, Bellaangel383, sally94, deanna rogers and EDWARD333.**

**Bella****'****s POV:**

What was happening to me? I felt so weak, so breakable. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die, but I could never do that my baby was depending on me.

How could I live in a world that held so little meaning for me anymore? My Edward was probably dead, along with the rest of my family.

All I could think about was how Edward would have fought to the end to protect our family. I knew he would have tried his best to protect our little angel, our Renesmee. Those thoughts all ended in tears as I replayed the images that I had printed in my brain of Edward being torn apart.

_No!_ _Stop it Bella, you would know if they were dead_, a voice in the back of my head tried to reason with me, but to no avail. I just couldn't fight the horrible thoughts invading my mind.

As I curled back into my ball, I noticed my reflection in the gleaming metal bars and what I saw truly scared me. The girl looking back at me had black lifeless eyes. She looked terribly thin and her usually shiny hair was now a mucky brown and covered with straw and dirt.

To top it all off the person looking back at me looked lifeless and for the first time since I arrived in Volterra I was truly scared for my baby's health. I was afraid that we would die, but at least we would be with our family. No matter where God sent us heaven or hell, it didn't matter as long as we were together.

Just then, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sickly sweet voice, "Ah Isabella, dear child, do you still insist on starving yourself? You wouldn't want to hurt your baby, would you?"

"Get me some animal blood and I will drink," I snarled toward Aro.

"That's not possible Isabella. You need to accept that you and this baby are now part of the Volturi and that means accepting our diet," Aro growled in my face.

"I WILL NEVER BE A PART OF WHAT THE VOLTURI REPRESENT. YOU ARE MONSTERS DO YOU HEAR ME MONSTERS!" I screamed.

"That is not part of our plans Isabella. If you can't accept that then you and your baby will die, one way or another," Aro explained with enough venom in his voice to make me shuddered and recoil backward.

"Go to hell Aro!" I yelled.

"I'm already there Isabella," Aro laughed before exiting the room leaving me to my thoughts once again.

"I love you Edward where ever you are," I whispered as I felt tears flow down my cheeks. My hand softly rested on my baby bump as I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle.

**Wow I know everyone hates Aro now lol. We can only hope that Edward and the family reach Bella in time. Well, stay tuned and review to find out lol =D Love gem.**

**Thank you to the lovely and talented Tinian I'att who has just changed her profile name to this she is absolutely famous love gem. **


	18. Decisions and Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You made this chapter come to you twice as fast as I normally write lol. The thank yous belong toSchnullerschnecke,catherinedoncaster1995, sara faith, littlelizruth, Anne Shirley Cullen, fdaleny214, BiteMePleeze, Bellaangel383, EBRAJERCECullen 130, animal8, Angeldolphin01, team jacob 4 ever126 and haley. **

**Edward's POV:**

I was so worried about my Bella. I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her. The only thing that kept me calm was the fact that we had booked a flight to Italy for four in the morning.

It was the earliest flight we could catch and since vampires don't sleep, it wasn't a problem. The whole family was going except for Renesmee, who I had forbidden to go. I knew that Jacob would feel the same way.

Where was Jacob when you needed him? I couldn't leave Renesmee by herself. I was sure that she would follow us or end up being hurt due to lack of protection.

So I did the only thing I could do. I called in a favour from the Denali Coven. They were the only ones that we could trust to take care of Renesmee while the family went to rescue Bella and my unborn child or so I hoped.

Luckily, Tanya and the rest of the Denali Coven had agreed to come and protect Renesmee, much to her disappointment.

**Flashback: **

"_Dad you can't be serious. I want to help get mom back," Renesmee stated angrily._

"_I am serious. Renesmee Cullen, you know that if you go I will be so worried about you that I will have to keep checking to make sure you're all right and that could risk one of us getting hurt. Do you want that?" I asked sternly._

"_No, of course not, dad, but I want to help mom and my little brother or sister," Renesmee said a small sob escaping her throat._

"_Renesmee, honey, it's okay, your mother will be back with us before you know it and she's going to need a lot of help getting ready for your little brother or sister," I said softly as I pulled her into my lap and gave her a hug._

"_Okay, but promise me that you'll get my mom back," Renesmee cried softly into my shoulder._

"_I promise Renesmee. I am going to find Bella and bring her home safe and sound," I told her reassuringly._

"_Good," my daughter sighed before leaning into my arms for another hug._

"_Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar are coming to protect you and keep you out of trouble so please don't do anything stupid," I begged in hopes that Renesmee was not even thinking about trying to come with us._

"_Dad I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to take care of myself, so please don't treat me like a child," Renesmee complained._

"_Renesmee please don't argue with me. You know I would never think about leaving you for a second if you were unprotected," I pointed out._

"_Fine, but I'm not happy about it," Renesmee pouted._

"_I know Renesmee, but I need you to be safe," I said calmly as I pulled her a little tighter against me._

"_Sure dad. Besides, I'll have Simba here to keep me entertained," Renesmee said with a smile. _

**End of Flashback**

I was pacing anxiously beside the front door waiting for the Denali Coven to arrive. They were late and I was slightly worried as vampires generally never run late. Then again, they did have Tanya with then and it wouldn't surprise me if she were flirting with some random guy at the airport.

Finally, after 20 minutes of constant pacing, I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I threw open the door without hesitation and was greeted by five sad smiles.

"Edward how are you? I am so sorry about your Bella," Carmen said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm better now that your here and Bella will be with us again soon," I stated with confidence.

I only hoped I was right. I wouldn't be able to live in a world that didn't contain my Bella.

**Three Hours Later**

The family and I were finally boarding the plane to Italy, but I still wished there was a faster way to get there. We could probably run, but with all the swimming involved, I realized it would probably take us longer.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I closed my eyes and pictured our meadow blooming with flowers while Bella and I lay side by side. Our hands entangled and our love for each other shining clearly through our eyes.

_I love you Bella. Please hold on. Please, please be safe my love,_ I prayed silently as I felt the chair shift slightly beside me.

Not being in the mood to talk to anyone I kept my eyes closed and thought of the moment my Bella and I would be reunited.

**Bella's POV:**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as Jane kicked me to the floor, while exclaiming that I was a disgrace to our kind because I refused to drink human blood.

Luckily, I managed to protect my baby by wrapping my arms around my bump as I took another kick from behind.

"Please leave me alone," I said as tears started flowing freely down my cheeks.

Jane laughed and kicked me harder. Suddenly, an angry voice filled the air.

"Jane that is enough, you can do what you like to Bella after the baby is born," Aro commanded.

Jane backed away from me immediately, "Yes master," she said politely before turning back and glaring at me harshly.

"This isn't over Isabella," Jane promised before walking swiftly to Aro's side.

Once they had disappeared, I lay on my back and cuddled my baby bump a little tighter than usual. Jane's words had scared me, but Aro's words worried me more.

I knew I would never give them my baby willingly. I would fight to the death to keep my baby away from the monsters that called this place home.

I needed to get out of here, if it was the last thing I did. I would be content knowing that I had tried. That's when I decided that it was time to break free one way or another.

**Oh, drama is coming lol. Will Edward make it in time? Will Bella escape or will her attempts fail? And if so what will happen to Bella and the baby? Well stay turned and find out my friends and please remember to review as it makes me write faster =D**

**Thank you to the brilliant tinianiatt who has now changed her profile name to Tinian I'att so check out her work it's fabulous****. **


	19. Ch 19 Escape or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi, everyone I missed you :D This is the first of three chapters for this week. I hope you enjoy, please review love gem.**

**I would like to thank you all for your support with this story. You will be seeing a lot more updates as you chose this story to be updated more. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you rock! JustLovesStories80, TwilightAndJBfan, emeraldstarforever, sally94, TimeTraveler15, alicefan32, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, EBRAJERCECullen 130, loyal girl4, mush242525, littlepumpkin42, LIZ911, Anne Shirley Cullen, abbey pal, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Jane Vivian Volturi, DizzyIzzyCullen, team jacob 4 ever126, catherinedoncaster1995, animal8, sara faith, BiteMePleeze, pandaamore and raylene.**

**Also, please vote in my poll so I know what you, as readers, want since I will be updating a lot over the Christmas period because the nursery I work at is closed until the 4th of January 2011.**

**Bella's POV:**

My heart felt cold and broken for the second time in my life. The first time was when Edward left me in the forest, but this was worse because I was sure I would never see him or my family again.

Part of me hoped that Aro had been lying about killing my family, but as the days wore on, I knew that if they were still alive they would have come for me, so my decision to try and escape meant I won either way. If I escaped, I could try to provide a life for my baby and myself, but I knew that it would be harder than a human walking the longest desert without any water. If I didn't escape, the Volturi would surely kill me for betraying them without a second thought, but a least the baby and I could be with our family once again.

Tonight I would stage my escape in the hope I could provide a better life for my baby because I certainly wasn't going to let the Volturi raise him. They had killed the one thing that we loved most, our family!

Just then, I felt the baby kick in agreement and I knew I would protect my baby or die trying.

**Edward's POV:**

We had finally reached Italy. The seatbelt sign was flashing, warning all the passengers to fasten their seatbelts and people seemed to be taking their sweet time. I was about to get out of my seat and throw a teenage boy who thought it would be better to ignore the fasten seatbelt sign and listen to his music. Luckily, Alice had a vision of the airhostess scolding the boy before I could do anything rash, that might just expose us all.

All I wanted was to be in my Bella's arms and I would stop at nothing until Bella and my baby were safely back at home with the rest of our family.

_Please be okay my love_, I thought as I closed my eyes and filled my mind with calming thoughts of me and Bella hand in hand in our meadow.

It seemed to help even if it was only for a second. It made me feel close to her and I only hoped that it wouldn't be too late to see my love safe and sound.

Finally, the plane touched the ground and after what seemed like forever the fasten seatbelt sign turned off followed by a quick greeting by our captain.

"Good evening everyone we have just touched down in Italy. It is currently 7:05 pm local time. In a few moments, you will be able to collect any carry-on luggage and disembark from the plane. Thank you for flying American Airlines and have a pleasant day," the captain announced.

As soon the door was open, my family and I quickly made our way off the plane and though the airport. When we reached the security barriers, I could have glared them to death if it was possible because they were standing between me and finding my Bella.

Even though security checked us through rather quickly, it still felt like the time was dragging on as slowly as possible.

Once we reached the exit, we decided that it would take too long to hire a car so we chose to use the easier option, one I knew my Bella wouldn't approve of…grand theft auto!

**Bella's** **POV:**

The night was slowly creeping in and I could feel my senses tingling with the need to be free once more. I wanted my soul mate to be by my side, but sadly, I had given up all hope of Edward's return. So I did what I had to do, I forced all of my vampire strength to the surface and gripped the bars until they twisted into an un-repairable position.

The noise alone had probably caught the attention of every vampire within a mile, so I needed to move fast if I wanted to escape. My baby bump slowed me down, but I was still able to move at a faster speed than a human could.

When I reached the main hall, I hid behind a door and waited as multiple guards ran past. Within a few minutes, the coast was clear and I once again took off down the long hall with my hand securely holding my baby bump.

My breath was shallow from running and I could slowly feel my energy fading, but I wasn't going to give up, I was going to fight with everything that I had left in me.

As I reached the far end of the hall, I heard an alarm sound at the same moment a guard shouted words the made my un-beating heart freeze with fear, "There she is. There's the prisoner!"

_Why can my life never be simple_ I thought as I took off faster hoping I would lose them.

**Well that's it please review and please give a massive Beta hug to my Beta Tinian I'att who did a brilliant job on this chapter love gem **


	20. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow update two is here please enjoy, sorry it's so short.**

**I would also like to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the wonderful people who reviewed, your support means everything to me! So a big thank you to animal8, Angeldolphin01, TwilightAndJBfan, Schnullerschnecke, Jane Vivian Volturi, edward13bella4ever, littlelizruth, EBRAJERCECullen 130, LIZ911 and Anne Shirley Cullen.**

**Bella****'****s POV:**

I begged my feet to carry me faster as I ran through halls of the castle where I was being held prisoner. I knew I needed to protect my baby at all costs, so when the lights suddenly went out it was no surprise that a scream escaped my throat.

Silence filled the air. All I could hear was my ragged breathing. I knew I needed to keep moving, but my vampire senses were limited now that I was half-human!

Deciding to try my luck I started walking forward while clinging close to the wall just in case something happened. When you attracted trouble and danger on a daily basis, so many things could go wrong. I could fall and break my neck. I could lose the baby or the Volturi and their guards could catch me.

All those outcomes would end like a nightmare. Pain and dread would flow through my veins and I would be nothing.

I pushed myself harder and harder until I could barely breath, my feet were in a constant state of movement and my emotions were running wild as I came around yet another corner and ran straight into a cold, hard body that sent tingles down my spine.

"Where do you think you're going Isabella?" Aro asked in his creepy singsong voice.

"Uh," I muttered as I tried to think of an escape. After a few seconds, his guards joined us, and I knew that all hope was lost.

"Aro asked you a question, you stupid, stupid girl," Felix growled grabbing me before I could react. "Did you really think you could escape the most powerful vampires on earth?" Felix continued breaking into fits of laughter.

"No. Please don't hurt my baby," I whispered as I silently prayed they would leave my baby and me alone. This seemed to make Felix laugh harder.

"So young, so foolish," Caius answered in a tone filled with annoyance. "You should be worried about your safety, not the child's. We have an interest in it not you."

"Please let me go," I cried as my hormones took over.

"It's too late Isabella. We don't give second chances," Aro hissed.

My last thought was how much I loved Edward and Renesmee. Then everything went black

**Duh, Duh, Duh DRAMA will Edward reach Bella in time or is it already too late? I need six reviews before you find out the answer love gem.**

**I think my Beta Tinian I'att rocks as she did these 2 chapter's in yet to no time at all so thank you girl, you made my day :D **


	21. What's Going To Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is update three. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are fabulous! ecccec, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, alicefan32, Marmar, LIZ911, edward13bella4ever, fdaleny 214, TwilightAndJBfan, Jeeves27, pandaamore, kitty23lv, EBRAJERCECullen 130, misslaurielou88, team jacob 4 ever126, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Anne Shirley Cullen, Schnullerschnecke, Everlasting Sunrise, catherinedoncaster1995 and animal8.**

**Edward's POV:**

The car was speeding passed the blinding lights of Italy and my un-beating heart was screaming that something was wrong. It was as if it had a direct connection to my Bella's heart. This connection felt like it was being strained and that thought alone made me panic.

I wanted to scream at Emmett to drive faster. I knew we were already about 80 miles per hour over the speed limit, but part of me didn't care. The only thing that mattered was my Bella and our baby's safety.

I closed my eyes and envisioned my pregnant Bella safe in my arms once again. I could only hope that this vision would become reality. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than lose my Bella.

**Alice's POV:**

I hoped we'd reach Bella soon. Edward looked like someone had just run over his body a thousand times. His eyes were pitch black with worry and thirst and his skin was paler than usual because he hadn't been hunting properly due to his worry and fears about Bella.

Luckily, we were close now, thanks to Emmett's insane driving. I could only pray that it was not too late. I knew Edward would freak and do something that would kill him and our family if Bella were hurt.

Having my gifts, I had to make sure that I blocked my mind off to half of my visions because I feared Edward's reaction. Unfortunately, keeping my thoughts safe was hard because I had a mind-reading brother that liked to keep constant tabs on what I thought. Fortunately, Edward had yet to crack my thoughts.

All I needed to do was make sure it stayed that way.

**Edward's POV:**

I could tell that Alice was keeping something from me, happy show tunes blocked her mind as the car pulled to a stop.

_Edward,_ Alice thought in a whispered tone.

I turned and nodded swiftly in her direction.

_Don't do anything stupid. I have seen many outcomes and if you aren't careful, you or Bella could be hurt or killed,_ Alice thought so that the family didn't panic.

"I will do anything to keep my Bella safe, Alice," I answered loudly in a stern voice causing our family to look toward us in confusion.

Alice and I just exchanged a look while ignoring the glances we were getting from our family, Grace and Gwen.

"Edward I'm worried," Gwen muttered quietly. "I don't know what's happening, but I feel something is wrong. My power to burn something wants to activate, but that only happens when I'm angry or in trouble."

I was about to answer when suddenly a loud scream came from the seat beside me. I turned quickly and saw Alice's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Jasper had Alice in his arms at lightning speed and was soon whispering soothing things in her ear as I tried to pick up on any of her thoughts.

I think what scared me most was not knowing what was happening. Was there something wrong with Bella? Was the baby okay? What had the Volturi done to make Alice scream like that? Those questions ran through my mind and I needed the answers soon before I went crazy with fear and worry.

"What happened Alice? Please snap out of it," I begged frantically as I shook Alice's shoulders hoping that she would break away from her vision.

A couple of seconds later Alice's eyes rolled forward and she took deep breaths that she didn't need to try and calm herself down.

"What happened Alice?" I asked impatiently.

"Be... Bella she fell to the floor. I think she passed out, but that's not the worst of it. They've decided that the baby is strong enough to live on its own. They're going to kill Bella. We need to move. Now before it's too late!" Alice cried desperately.

As soon as those words left her mouth, I was out of the car running at top speed with my family trailing close behind me.

**Hoped you liked it, I know I loved writing it.**

**This chapter was just a little of the Cullen's thoughts and the planned Volturi actions. The next chapter will be up Thursday or if I get enough reviews, tomorrow and we will finally see what's going to happen. Cue evil laugh. Please review, love gem**

**Thank you to my brilliant Beta that did all the hard work for my grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	22. Ahhh the drama starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the people who rocked my world by reviewing! Emeraldstarforever, kitty23lv, Jane Vivian Volturi, littlelizruth, randoms1, edwardemmettcarlisle, ecccec, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, sara faith, Angeldolphin01, animal8, catherinedoncaster1995, DarcelLuvjason and alicefan32. **

**Edward's POV:**

If I could have run any faster, I would have. It felt like my lifeline was slipping right out of my hands and there was nothing I could do.

My Bella was all that mattered apart from Renesmee and the baby, of course. Bella was the reason for my existence and if the Volturi had the chance to do what they had planned, I would be begging for death in a heartbeat.

Alice's vision played in my head over and over again.

The vision consisted of Bella lying motionless on a four-poster bed covered in red silk sheets that flowed directly to the floor. As the vision continued, Aro stepped forward and started muttering a prayer in Italian before slowly bringing his face down to my beloved Bella's stomach.

That's when the prayer stopped and a loud ripping sound coursed through my ears. For the hundredth time I prayed I wasn't too late.

A sudden scream made me flinch and I kept wishing that I didn't have to hear or see the pain my love would go through if I were too late.

The scream and the ripping indicated one thing. Aro was trying to deliver Bella's and my child the way I had delivered Renesmee, but something didn't seem right.

My Bella had fought to the end and survived after giving birth to Renesmee, but now it looked like she was just giving up.

What had the Volturi done to make my Bella lose the will to live? At that moment, I wanted to rip their heads clear off their bodies single handed even though I knew that was impossible.

I promised myself that one way or another, the Volturi were not going to be roaming the earth much longer.

As the vision ended and I saw my Bella lying there motionless, Grace's words popped into my head again.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward otherwise there will be nothing left to fight for. Mark my words if you don't keep your cool, you will lose everything," Grace had said quietly with so much wisdom that I would have been crazy not to listen to her.

I sighed heavily just hoping that I wasn't already too late. Luckily, we were only a mile away from our destination. Soon I would be with my Bella and our unborn child.

It took us a total of three minutes and 17 seconds to reach the Volturi's walls, but before I could act, Grace and Gwen pulled me aside. The rest of my family quickly followed.

"Okay listen up," Gwen whispered. "We have a plan, but we have to be quick and you'll have to do a little acting."

We all nodded without hesitation. We were all anxious to have Bella and the youngest member of our family back safe and sound.

The fact that Gwen and Grace knew the Volturi better than we did since they had lived with them for a few years made me think that their plan would surely work and I would have Bella in my arms again in no time at all.

"Okay here's the plan," Gwen began still whispering. "Grace and I will pretend to have captured you using my fire starting power. That will get us close to them without us having to fight. Then, just before Aro reads your minds, we all attack. I'll use my fire to hold them back. That should give Edward enough time to find Bella."

"That sounds good, but what are you going to tell them about Demetri?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"That's easy we'll just say that Emmett and Demetri got into a fight before Grace or I could stop them," Gwen offered which of course made Emmett beam and Rosalie frown.

"Why Emmett?" Rosalie demanded. "They'll want to hurt him and I can't let that happen. I won't."

"Emmett is the strongest and the only one that could have taken Demetri by himself, so it makes sense. Besides he'll be completely safe," Grace answered with certainty.

"She's right Rose," Emmett reassured. "I want to help Bella and our future niece or nephew and if this is the only way to do it and keep the family safe, I'm all for it. Plus, I can't wait to get my hands on some of those human drinkers so I can rip them to shreds for causing our family so much pain."

"Fine," Rosalie muttered under her breath, but I could tell by her expression that she was still deeply concerned for Emmett's safety, not that I blamed her, after all, no one had ever killed a member of the Volturi guard and gotten away with it.

**Gwen's POV:**

I needed to block my mind for this to work and keep working on such a scale. My power was delicate and I only hoped I could fool Aro into thinking that I had used my powers long enough to capture the Cullens and bring them here.

For reasons I could not explain I wanted the Cullens to be safe. I had felt the need to protect them even before we met. It was weird, as though a bolt of lightning had coursed through my body and now my only goal was to make sure that the Cullens were safe, including Bella and her unborn child.

The Cullens all trusted the plan Grace and I had devised and I was happy to help. I knew I would do everything in my power to keep the Cullens safe.

Finally, I was able to control my powers to form a safe circle of fire around the Cullens. We entered the castle and were greeted by someone I had hoped Grace and I would never have to see again.

It was Felix and his dear friend Alec.

"Well, look what that cat dragged in. I wondered what was taking you so long! Where's Demetri?" Felix asked before glancing toward the ring of fire that I had built around the Cullens.

"We ran into some difficulties. One of the older brothers attacked Demetri and pulled him apart before we could react and another one of them was ready with a match. It was lucky I was able to capture the Cullens when I did. They always seem to be close together during an attack," I explained before throwing a pretend glare toward the Cullens.

"Which one of them attacked my brother? I will personally make sure that they die first!" Felix snarled toward the Cullens.

He sounded so furious I was surprised he didn't try to run through the fire in an effort to kill them.

"Emmett Cullen attacked our brother, Felix. I bought him here to receive the pain he deserves, "I answered fiercely.

"That he will, dear Gwen. Follow me I will take you to Aro. He will want to be consulted on a matter of such grave importance," Felix stated growling toward the Cullens and earning strong growls in return.

Felix smirked before turning and walking down the hall at vampire speed.

After what seemed like forever, we finally came to a big room that I had never seen before. As the big beige doors opened an awful smell, medical equipment and a large four-poster bed with red silk sheets greeted us.

The next thing I knew, Edward was snarling fiercely pacing along the ring of fire demanding to be let out.

"What have you done with her?" Edward screamed as he continued to pace. Of course, this caught the attention of every vampire in the room.

"Ah Gwen dear one, you have outdone yourself," Aro stated proudly.

"Thank you master," I replied as I always did when I addressed Aro.

"Where's Demetri?" Aro asked.

I explained and Aro sighed loudly.

"Such a great loss, but don't worry young one you did the right thing bringing them here. Now they will pay for the death of our friend," Aro offered swiftly before asking me to put out the fire surrounding the Cullens.

That's when I knew it was now or never. Before the Volturi could react, I lowered my power faster than I had ever done before and shouted the word that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating "ATTACK!"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, review if you want the update tomorrow, love gem.**

**Oh and there's more drama to come in the next chapter, I am sorry it was late, but I was having a hard time with my mum so I needed some time to sort that out, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tinian I'att is the best better ever thank you for sticking with me hun.**


	23. The drama continues part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is part two. Brought to you due to the lovely reviews I received demanding that I update lol. There will be one more part before we leave the Volturi behind.**

**Thank you to: TwilightAndJBfan, team jacob 4 ever126, Schnullerschnecke, Daniyyah, catherinedoncaster1995, Angeldolphin01, Pianogirl05, littlelizruth, lovelivelifehope14, rpchosen16, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BiteMePleeze, fdaleny214, LIZ911 and emeraldstarforever.**

**Gwen's POV: **

As that word left my month, everything went into slow motion. The Cullens dropped into fighting stances and leapt toward Aro and the guards.

That's when I decided that it was the right time to help Edward escape and find his soul mate Bella.

With my decision made, flames suddenly blew out of the floor and a crisp burning smell filled the room. I could only hope that I could control my power long enough to give the Cullens the upper hand they so desperately needed.

**Edward's POV:**

The flames danced along the floor until they had completely encircled the room, blocking the Volturi's escape and keeping any of the other Volturi from entering. Luckily, Gwen had nodded toward the door indicating that if I wanted to find my Bella then I had to do it now. I made it out just in time to see the flames close around the doorway.

Of course, I was worried about my family's safety. A vampire can be burned alive instantly if they come into contract with fire and the fire is not put out immediately. I just hoped that Gwen would be able to protect my vampire family so that I could find Bella and we could all be together, the way it was supposed to be.

Right now though, my concern was making sure that my Bella was okay so without hesitation I took off running. As I ran, I opened my senses, trying to find the one person that could bring me to life again.

After what seemed like years, I found my Bella. Bars surrounded her and she had at least three vampires guarding her cell. I was unable to tell if she was hurt, but I knew she was alive because I could smell a mixture of her scent and our baby's.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I stepped out into plain sight.

"What the…" a short vampire yelled as he looked in my direction.

His shout alerted the other two who turned to look directly at me a growl forming in their throats.

Suddenly, they were all charging toward me. I racked my brain for some kind of plan, but all I could come up with was why do I never think things through?

I rearranged my body into a fighting stance, but just as they were about to collide with me they stopped and drew back toward the iron bars that held my love.

I couldn't let that happen. I ran forward hoping to get there in time to block them. Then, when I was just two meters away I heard a crash. A sob escaped my throat as I continued toward the cell were my Bella was imprisoned.

The sight that greeted me almost ripped my heart in two. My Bella was lying in a corner of the cell cuddling her baby bump.

"Bella," I whispered softly.

"Edward?" Bella whimpered disbelievingly as her black orbs snapped open and made contract with mine.

What had they done to her? She looked so weak and breakable. Her eyes were pitch black with thirst, her hair was matted in all different directions, dirt covered most of her body and clothes, but the worst of it was how sick she looked.

A growl came from one of the guards cutting off our reunion. I turned to see them getting up and wondered what had happened. Fear flashed through my love's eyes as they looked angrily toward me.

"No don't hurt him please," Bella begged.

She tried to get up, but her body was too weak. She just fell back to the ground before I could catch her. The guards burst out laughing at my wife's pain. That was the last straw. Something inside me just snapped.

The last thing I remember was leaping forward at top speed. I snapped a couple of necks and then everything went black.

**Ah, now Edward's in danger. This story has so many twists and turns, but let's just hope that our lovely couple will make it out together love gem.**

**Please review if you would like to see the next chapter.**

**Wow I love you my dear Tinian I'att, you are the best beta I could ever ask for thank you.**


	24. Panic and love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well, well here is the update lol. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites, alerts and to the people who rocked my world by reviewing! They are kitty23lv, Edwardluver2000, juney83uk, Jane Vivian Volturi, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, alicefan32, animal8, DarcelLuvjason, TwilightAndJBfan, team jacob 4 ever126, Schnullerschnecke, catherinedoncaster1995, Angeldolphin01, Pianogirl05,littlelizruth, lovelivelifehope14, rpchosen16, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BiteMePleeze, fdaleny214, LIZ911, Daniyyah, Katie, no name, Angel Cullen is Team Vampire and ECCCEC.**

**Bella's POV:**

Watching Edward leap forward like that was the worst moment of my life, aside from being kidnapped, of course. Seeing Edward like this made my heart bleed. He was lying motionless on the floor next to a pile of ripped up limps and venom.

All I could do was crawl forward. I didn't have the energy to get up. My mind was in a state of disbelief over the simple fact that my Edward was alive, but I might have lost him all over again.

I reached the place where Edward lay. I quickly stroked his hair hoping that it would help wake him. When I didn't get any response all I could do was cry and plead for him to wake up.

"Please Edward you need to wake up for me. We need you Edward. The baby's already said that he wants to see you again. The baby comes to me in my dreams Edward and I don't think I can do this without you," I sobbed as I buried my face in his neck.

"Be...Bella love are you okay?" Edward asked in a strained voice. Behind the strain, I could hear his worry and concern for me.

I couldn't help sobbing even more at the sound of his voice. He was finally here and there was nowhere else I wanted to be, but in his arms.

"Please love what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Edward asked in panic. He carefully picked himself up while still supporting my weight so that I wouldn't hit the floor.

"You're here," was all I could say as Edward pulled me close.

"I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere I can promise you that," Edward whispered soothingly as he slowly rocked me back and forth.

"What happened? Why weren't you responding Edward?" I asked in concern. I pushed myself closer to him while being careful of our baby.

"It's nothing to be worried about, I just got so many painful thoughts all at once that my mind must have decided to shut down," Edward whispered before taking a long whiff of my hair.

He looked down at me with a pained expression and the next words he said pieced my heart.

"What have they done to you, my love? You look so pale and your eyes are pitch black," Edward sobbed heartbrokenly.

"They wanted me to hurt humans, Edward. When I refused Jane got really mad and they threatened to hurt me," I whimpered.

As those words left my mouth, a snarl built its way up through Edward's chest and a pained roar erupted.

"They haven't been feeding you and on top of that they hurt you and our baby. I'm going to make them pay I promise you Bella," Edward replied once he had calmed down.

"No! Edward you could get hurt yo...you pr...promi...promised," I stammered as I tried to catch my breath.

Each breath made my chest feel tight and my lungs started working overtime to try to get air. That's when I knew I was in the midst of a full-scale panic attack.

"Bella, take deep breaths I'm not going anywhere. I'm here please Bella copy me," Edward instructed taking my face gently between his hands and breathing deeply at a normal rhythm in hopes that it would help.

I tried. I really did, but I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. My world started to spin at the lack of oxygen. That's when I felt a pair of steady warm lips against mine.

My breathing calmed down instantly as I lost myself in the kiss. Sadly, a few seconds later I had to break away for much needed air.

"Bella please don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to lose you. You look so sick and when you started breathing heavily I panicked," Edward explained his eyes staring into mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after a while, Edward got up and cradled me in his arms before making his way out through the iron vampire-proof bars and turning to toss a lighter into the cell. We watched as the guards parts burned before Edward moved us so that I wouldn't inhale too much smoke.

"I love you, Bella," Edward reminded me as he walked with me gently cradled in his arms.

I knew we were going to find the rest of our family and suddenly I couldn't wait to see them. I just hoped I wouldn't have to leave Edward's side until we were out of Italy for good.

"As I love you," I responded as Edward continued walking, but even though I had my family back, I had a funny feeling that something was wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**I'll update this again tomorrow thank you for reading love gem.**

**Wow to say my Beta is Brilliant would be an understatement, so thank you Tinian I'att you are a great beta**.


	25. The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Important: **

**Okay this is what I decided. I am going to write a short chapter for each of my stories before I go back to work tomorrow. Since I have about seven or eight stories on the go, I hope you understand. Blood Poisoning will continue to have its three updates starting tomorrow and I will update most of my stories again on the weekend, love gem. **

**I will say a quick thank you, but I don't want to list names since this chapter is so short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the people who added me to their favourites or alerts.**

**Bella's POV**:

I couldn't wait to see my family again. I had missed them so much. I thanked whoever was watching over me for bringing me back to Edward. I just hoped that they had protected my baby from any harm.

I hadn't felt the baby kick in a while, but I didn't want to worry Edward. I decided to wait until I could talk to Carlisle when we got home, but first we needed to find him and the rest of our family.

Luckily, for me Edward still had me cradled in his arms, so I didn't need to do any walking. If I had, I didn't know what would have happened. Being unfed had done strange things to my body. I felt so weak I was sure that I would collapse at any moment.

We entered another room filled with torn limbs and venom spread along nearly every wall, pulling me out of my hazy thoughts.

The sight scared me and I couldn't help thinking, _What if some of that venom or those limbs belong to our family?_

I hid my face against Edward's chest and sobbed. Worried, Edward lifted my face away from his chest to see what was wrong. I could see the panic in his eyes as he tried to comfort me and the sight was too much for me to handle.

I grazed up into his eyes, the sobs continuing to leave my throat and asked one of the most important questions of my life, "Please Edward, I need to know, is our family okay?"

I sobbed brokenly as I waited for the answer I desperately needed to hear.

**Please review and I will update tomorrow, promise, love gem.**

**Thank you Tinian I a'tt you were brilliant **** beta-ing this so fast.**


	26. Love and family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I would like to say a massive thank you for everyone's support. The reviews mean so much so thank you to Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, LIZ911, Angeldolphin01, BiteMePleeze, alicefan32, DizzyIzzyCullen, TwilightAndJBfan, Schnullerschnecke, littlelizruth,** **animal8, EBRAJERCECullen 130, juney83uk, raylene and Daniyyah!**

**Bella's POV:**

The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment while I waited for Edward's answer. As the silence grew longer, I could feel it moving again, this time at the speed of light.

Dizziness overcame me and before long I could hardly see anything but blurs. The only thing that was currently linking me to my body was Edward's comforting touch and pleading words that I could barely make out.

That's when I heard the words that meant everything to me, that made my world feel stable once again.

"Bella please listen. Everyone's fine. You're really scaring me, please look at me." Edward's voice was filled with so much concern for me and the baby and I knew why.

My brain had conjured up my worst fears, trapping my body and mind in a loop of fear and dread. That's why, at first, I hadn't heard Edward reassure me that our family was okay.

It was only when my fears started to turn into a full-blown panic attack that Edward's words of concern reached me.

Once the words became clearer I felt my body calm and my breathing started to ease into a slow and steady rhythm. I noticed that Edward had stopped walking in the middle of the long corridor. He was kneeling by the wall rocking back and forth with me in his arms.

"You're sure?" was all I could whimper when I finally found my voice.

"Positive love, please don't scare me like that ever again. I have come so close to losing you and I don't think I can take much more pain," Edward answered a pleading note in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Being wrapped up in my own mind was the only thing keeping me from going insane while I was locked in that cell away from you!" I answered sobs wracking my body.

Edward pulled me tighter to his body while still being mindful of my baby bump.

The rocking continued for a while until Edward pulled back to look deeply into my eyes as his hands gently connected with my baby bump.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. You are the reason for my existence. You are the mother of my children. Bella you and our children are the only reason for my existence. Without you, my life would crumble into a thousand pieces. I promise never to leave your side and to love all of you for the rest of eternity and beyond," Edward declared passionately before bringing his lips closer to mine until they met in a familiar loving touch.

The kiss started out slow and soft, but it soon built into something incredibly passionate. I tangled my hands in his bronze locks while our eyes stayed connected the whole time. His familiar lips dazzled me into a state of bliss. Then he pulled away and laid thousands of gentle kisses on my baby bump.

"Wow," I whispered as I ran my hands through the wild bronze strands that I loved so much.

"Wow doesn't cover it my love. I missed you so much," Edward replied before kissing me on the forehead and lifting his body to stand once more.

"As I've missed you," I responded lovingly as Edward took off walking down the long corridor once again.

When we finally reached a pair of large red wooden doors, I couldn't help but cling closer to Edward's body in fear that he would disappear.

Before Edward could even reach for the handle, the doors swung open and an excited looking pixie danced out with a wide smile on her face.

"Bella!" she squealed and before I knew it, she had nearly ripped me out of Edward's arms and into a fierce hug.

Before I could even greet Alice, a growl rose from Edward's chest and I was back off my feet and into his arms once again.

"What did I do Edward?" Alice asked a signature pout appearing on her face.

"I don't want Bella on her feet until Carlisle has looked her over Alice. Please remember that Bella is half-human and pregnant. You need to be careful with her," Edward replied in a stern, protective tone while another growl erupted from his throat.

"Okay sorry. I was just so excited to have my sister back," Alice squealed once again her eyes traveling to my baby bump.

"It's okay Alice, I'm sure they've missed their aunt just as much I have," I said.

I knew that gleam in her eyes. It was similar to the one I'd always received when I was pregnant with Renesmee. I knew that she wanted to touch my stomach.

The moment those words left my mouth, Alice reached for my bump while still being a little wary of Edward's protectiveness. Once she had her hands firmly, but gently planted on my baby bump, she gave me a wide smile before kissing my stomach.

"I'm so glad you're safe Bella," Alice stated as Jasper suddenly appeared by Alice's side and pulled her close to him.

"Good to have you back Bella," Jasper continued in his southern accent.

"It's good to be back with my family again," was my only answer.

Suddenly, I felt my exhaustion taking over. That didn't stop me from fighting it until Edward's lips brushed mine.

As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. The rest of the family gathered around us.

"Sleep love, we'll all be here when you wake up," he reassured me.

"Okay, I love you Edward," I mumbled as I let my weariness take over.

**Edward's POV:**

I had been so long without Bella by my side, I refused to let go of her even for a second. My family was also alight with happiness.

Luckily, the fight had gone really well apart from the fact Caius had managed to escape while the others fought the other Volturi members including the wives and guards. Part of me was worried that Caius was not going to let our family get off so easily with destroying his, but what could he do about it on his own. We had many friends that if the need ever arose would fight by our family's side until the end.

We were also very lucky that none of our family was hurt during the fight. It was close a vampire three times Alice's size had tackled her. Jasper ended up ripping him limb from limb, but nobody could blame him.

We were a happy family again. I couldn't wait to see if the baby was okay. Just the thought of my child or Bella being hurt made my heart clutch painfully.

Carlisle said he would have it no other way. He wanted to check Bella as soon as we got home and I was not going to disagree with him. The only things left to do was travel back to Alaska and go get Renesmee so that she could see that her mother was all right.

It was stretching the truth. Bella was still beyond weak and had a terribly pale complexion. That alone was enough to make me cling tighter to her fragile body while we left this place in hopes of never returning.

We said our goodbyes and thank yous to Grace and Gwen who had agreed to step in and run the vampire world so that it wouldn't full apart without Aro or his brothers to control it. I just hoped they'd do a better job.

Once we reached the airport, I swear I could have shouted with joy and I would have if I weren't worried that it would wake my reason for existence. We were going home. Bella was in my arms. I knew I was one lucky man to have such a great family and a very special wife.

_I love you Bella,_ I thought as I stared down at her closed eyes and prayed that everything was going to be okay from now on.

**Well that's it. They're finally leaving Italy and the Volturi behind. I bet you're relieved.**

**Okay this is important, so please give me your advice. I'm not sure what you guys want. Would you prefer a quick chapter leading up to the birth or would you like some family moments during the pregnancy? Stay tuned, Oh, and pleases review.**

**Tinian I'att rocks she noticed that I had missed this beta chap some how while going through my emails, well as you can tell she on top of things and as always she makes me smile so please give her a big hug from me love gem. **


	27. Plane Ride Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow, what to say, well I am truly sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but work has been kicking my butt, lol. Thank you to everyone who added me to their fav's, alerts and to the wonderful people who reviewed! kitty23lv, Angel Cullen is Team Vampire, QueenofDemons68, catherinedoncaster1995, silver blood rule JustLovesStories80, BiteMePleeze, Schnullerschnecke, TwilightAndJBfan, DizzyIzzyCullen, Angeldolphin01, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, LIZ911, Bellaangel383, animal8, Jane Vivian Volturi, lovelivelifehope14, littlelizruth, alicefan32, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, littlepumpkin42, team jacob 4 ever126,no name, anon, Daniyyah and Cheyenne.**

**Bella's POV:**

I could feel Edward's arms around me as I slept. The feeling of his skin overwhelmed my nerves as dreams of my family flooded my mind.

These dreams consisted of Edward, Renesmee and my unborn child. All I wanted was for us to be safe and happy. This had seemed impossible when the Volturi kidnapped me and locked me in a cell to rot, but luckily, Edward never gave up hope.

With that thought, my eyes flicked open to a dimly lit cabin.

_Wait, when did I get on a plane?_ I thought, panicked.

Edward must have felt me tense up. His arms tightened slightly around me and he asked in a soft tone, "Bella love, are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Edward panicked too much for his own good was all I could think as I tried to reassure my husband that the baby and I were fine.

"I'm fine Edward! I just panicked when my brain couldn't make a link to how I got on this plane and I'm sure our baby is fine too," I replied shuffling back against his chest.

"Oh Bella, love, I'm sorry. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you through to the plane. Security disapproved, but fortunately, vampires seem to be able to dazzle almost anyone," Edward responded smiling his famous crooked smile.

I burst into laughter. My love for Edward always made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"Edward when we get back can we hunt please? I'm so thirsty that some of these humans even seem tempting," I said as I looked around the plane, only to notice that most of them were sleeping with their headphones on.

When I turned toward Edward the look on his face was priceless. To say that he wasn't amused would be an understatement of epic proportions.

"Isabella Cullen! Hunting is the last thing you'll be doing while you're in such a fragile state! Emmett and Jasper have already agreed to go track some animals for you to feed on," Edward whispered sternly.

"But Edwa..." I began hopelessly. The look on his face made me stop. I could see it would be useless to continue.

"No buts love. It's too dangerous to hunt and you will not be hunting throughout the rest of your pregnancy so you had better get used to it," Edward continued firmly.

Just as I was about to reply Emmett leaned over our seats with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't worry sis me and Jazz will catch you anything that your heart desires," Emmett informed me before playfully ruffling my hair. Edward growled overprotectively.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, my bladder suddenly felt like it was about to burst at the seams.

"Sugar on rice," I muttered as I fiddled with the seatbelt until it came loose. Before I could even move an inch, Edward had his hands in mine, looking at me with worry.

"What's the matter love? Edward questioned.

"Human moment," I muttered quietly feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh," Edward mumbled before standing up and helping me out of my seat.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself Edward," I snapped angrily. _Wow I really hate these stupid hormones,_ I thought sadly a moment later as hurt crossed his features.

"Let me help you love, please," Edward begged moving closer to support me.

"Fine, but I'm closing the door while you wait outside," I said as we started making our way slowly up the aisle to the small bathroom.

"Okay, but since I'll be standing outside, I want you to keep the door unlocked so that I can get to you without knocking it down if there's a problem," Edward replied looking straight into my eyes. From that moment, I was a goner. I'm sure I would have agreed to almost anything Edward wanted.

"Fine," I muttered with a tone of finality as we reached the door to the bathroom. Of course, Edward being his overprotective self, made sure that there were no dangerous objects in the room before standing out the way and helping me through the door.

A few minutes later, we were back in our seats and Edward had arranged us so that I was sitting on his lap with his arms securely wrapped around my baby bump. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. Then the fasten seatbelt sign lit up and the airhostess made me go back to my seat. Edward made sure my seatbelt was secure before taking my hand in his once more.

We were finally arriving back in Alaska and I knew that my family was going to surround me with bubble wrap for the rest of my pregnancy.

That thought alone made me very emotional, but I knew that they only did it because they cared and I could only hope that my baby was safe and happy as well.

**Sorry it's so short it's just I have to be up for work at 6 am, so please understand I will update this story again on soon and sorry I didn't update again Friday.**

**My Beta is still rocking my world; she has been simply great, so big hugs to my Beta Tinian I'att thank you for editing this chapter for me love gem **


	28. Overprotection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi, there everyone, thank you to those who added this story to their fav's, alerts and to the people that make my day by reviewing! Jane Vivian Volturi, team jacob 4 ever126, BiteMePleeze, Paramorefreak100, Schnullerschnecke, DizzyIzzyCullen, animal8, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Angeldolphin01, littlepumpkin42, catherinedoncaster1995, TwilightAndJBfan, Anne Shirley Cullen, littlelizruth, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, fdaleny214, LIZ911, lovelivelifehope14, Daniyyah and Jenny Cullen lautner Leto xxxx. **

**Bella's POV:**

_Thank goodness,_ I thought as the plane landed. I have never had a fear of flying, but my hormones were all over the place and I was very weak.

"Bella my love are you okay?" Edward asked for the thousandth time since I set foot on the plane stairs.

_Yes! I'm pregnant, not an invalid Edward!_ I wanted to scream. Instead, I offered a short nod as I watched him watch every single step I took.

_Does he really need to do that?_ I questioned silently. _Maybe I should have just let him carry me. Stupid overprotective fool always thinks he knows best._

That's when the memories invaded my mind.

**Flashback:**

_The plane had just landed and Edward had practically begged me to stay seated while he was sorting his carry-on bag. He had brought a change of clothes for me, which I was all too grateful for, a toothbrush and a hairbrush along with all the things he might need._

_I had changed while having my bathroom break and luckily for me I had not made one wrong move or sound as Edward didn't come barging in._

_After a while through my legs started to get stiff, so I decided to have a little walk around the cabin. Fortunately, Edward was too busy debating my diet to notice me moving from my seat._

_After a minute or two, though Edward must have noticed I was missing because he let out a panicked yell._

_"Bella love where are you?" Edward asked in a panicked tone causing all the passengers to stare in my direction. In three long strides, Edward was pulling me into his arms and breathing in my scent as he sighed in relief._

_"I thought I asked you to stay in your seat love. You shouldn't be walking about in your condition," Edward muttered in a strong, authoritative tone._

_"Edward my leg was stiff and it's not like I'm dying or something. I'm only pregnant!" I answered sternly._

_"This is not the time Bella. Please I love you too much to lose you," Edward replied giving me the puppy dog eyes that still made me melt after all these years together._

_"You won't lose me Edward. We're here to stay," I whispered as I slowly wrapped my arms around him and started planting soft kisses all along his face and neck._

_Just as Edward was about to reply a message came through the speakers on the plane._

_"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. It's currently 5:30 am on this beautiful day in Alaska. Please remember to take all your personal belongings with you when you leave the plane," the pilot instructed._

_There was a moment of silence before people started making their way to the exit._

_"Come on love we need to get off the plane," Edward offered softly. He laid his hand gently on the small of my back and led me forward._

_Once we reached the door, I could see that Edward was silently debating whether to carry me while we disembarked._

_"Don't even think about it Edward. What do you think all these people are going to think if they see you carry me off the plane, when you only just carried me on a few short hours ago?" I hissed through my teeth._

_"I don't care what they think Bella. You're my wife and you're pregnant with my child. If I want to protect you then that's my right," Edward said firmly as his eyes shifted to my bump._

_"Please Edward don't cause a scene it will only upset me," I replied pouting._

_"Fine, but I am helping you down the stairs whether you like it or not Bella," Edward replied as he stepping onto the stairs and holding his hand out to me._

_"Deal," I sighed as I slowly took hold of Edward's hand._

**End of flashback.**

I was so lost in my own thoughts that my foot slipped from underneath me, you should have seen my poor Edward's face. He turned paler if that was possible and you could see a mixture of panic, worry and despair flash across his features.

Of course, Edward caught me without any problems, but the look he was giving me said it all and within a second, Edward was scooping me into his arms.

"Edward," I whined as our family erupted with laughter from the comfort of the tarmac.

"No Bella you almost tripped and killed yourself," Edward answered sternly as he clutched me closer to his body.

I gave up trying to reason with him and decided to let him have his way. I knew there was no point arguing with him while he was in full protection mode.

Having decided that, my thoughts turned to my little nudger in hopes that I could silently encourage him or her to move. I needed our baby to be okay, so that we could be one big happy family again.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review love gem xoxox**

**A Massive thank you to my Beta Tinian I'att who did a great job editing this chapter love gem **


	29. Home and Renesmee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow sorry for the wait everyone! There are a mixture of good reasons for my late update and they are I don't want this story to come to an end, but it is sadly coming to a close, I have been sick and I have been working on finishing my story Sickness. **

**Thank you for all your support, I have work in the morning and it would take me ages to write everyone's pen name out so I want to give you all a massive thank you.**

**Also just to let you know the banner for Blood Poisoning is now on my profile so why don't you check it out and tell me what you think, Love gem.**

**Bella's POV: **

The rain pattered against the car window as I lay comfortably in Edward's arms. We had been in the car for around an hour now and I could tell Edward wanted to be home where he could keep me safe. Now and again, I could feel Edward's grip tighten around me in a protective gesture that made me smile.

Edward's soft caring tone brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I breathed as I looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, we'll be home shortly love. Then we'll get Carlisle to check on you and the baby while Emmett and Jasper get you something to drink," Edward explained.

"You know Edward, I could hunt the blood would be better fresh," I tried to plead.

"We had this discussion on the plane Bella. You will not be hunting under any circumstances," Edward replied with finality.

"But..." I tried to argue.

It was useless. Edward cut me off before I could utter another word.

"No buts Bella this is for your safety and our child's," Edward said sternly.

"Fine," I replied caving in. That's when I felt the soft purr of the engine slowing down as we turned into the familiar driveway.

"We're home," I whispered happily. It was more for my own comfort than anything else, but I had wanted to voice those words ever since we left Italy.

"Yes, yes we are! Now let's get you inside before you get sick my love," Edward muttered softly before pulling me into his arms and opening the door closest to him. He then ran at lightning speed through the rain until we were safely in the comfort of the family living room.

"Mom is that really you?" I heard Renesmee shriek. Before I knew it, she was running toward me. Our bodies collided and I fell on the couch with Renesmee beside me.

"Bella love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward asked. He knelt down, grasped my hands in his and searched for any damage.

Before I had a chance to answer, Renesmee started crying. Heavy sobs rocked her whole body as she mumbled the words 'no' and 'what have I done' over and over again.

"Shhh baby girl I'm fine I promise. I have missed you so, so much," I reassured her gently before letting go of Edward's hands and pulling her into a soft motherly hug.

"I missed you too mama," Renesmee replied in a childish tone as fresh tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry Nessie, for freaking out and worrying you, but your mother has been through a lot and we have to be gentle with her okay," Edward mumbled as he took his place beside us on the couch and placed a lingering soft kiss on each of our foreheads.

I was just so glad to be home and to have my baby girl and my husband back in my arms that I felt like nothing could go wrong. I just hoped the feeling would last because in about five minutes Edward and I were going to learn our baby's fate.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I will be updating with a longer chapter tomorrow I promise, Please review.**

**Also big shout out to my Beta Tinian I'att for doing a wonderful job on this chapter for me love gem **


	30. Scans and Finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lol I'm back as promised after that short chapter yesterday. Thank you everyone for all your support it makes me smile. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and encouraged me to write this one! animal8, Schnullerschnecke, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, catherinedoncaster1995, Angeldolphin01, London Lola, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, TwilightAndJBfan, littlelizruth, fdaleny214, Anne Shirley Cullen, team jacob 4 ever126, LIZ911 and Daniyyah. **

**Quick note: This has been posted again as my fabulous beta Tinian I'att has worked her magic on it so please enjoy love gem.**

**Bella's POV**

_It_'s _still raining how is that possible? I thought that Alaska was famous for its snow not it's rain_! I thought dryly as the rain splattered heavily against the living room window.

That's when I heard Renesmee sigh deeply from her place on my lap. She had her head comfortably sitting on my upper leg as I played with her hair. Of course, Edward was snuggled close to us and I doubted that he was even going to let me move without his help.

_Ahhhh_ I thought. It was time to test my theory. It seemed that the baby was pressing down on my bladder.

"Renesmee honey can you get up please, I need a human moment," I asked as a blush coloured my cheeks.

"Oh, of course, mom," Renesmee replied leaping out of my lap and onto the floor directly in front of us.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I started shuffling slowly forward, but before I could lift myself off the couch, Edward had me in his arms and was on his way to the bathroom at vampire speed before I could protest.

"Shhh love, stress isn't good for the baby and there was no way I was going to let you climb those stairs," Edward stated softly as he gently set me down on my feet only a few feet away from the toilet before leaving the room. Unfortunately, that gave me no chance to scold him for his over-protectiveness.

_Stupid vampire using our child so that he wouldn't get a piece of my_ _mind_, my thoughts shouted. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to hear me because of the stupid fact that I was half vampire and half-human, which meant that my mind was closed off most of the time, as it was in my human life.

I decided to let him this win this round, but he wouldn't be winning the next. I had a plan up my sleeve. What could possibly go wrong? I questioned as I waddled forward and twisted the small lock.

"Bella, I know you just locked the door and you know I'll just break it down, so please unlock it love," Edward called from the other side.

"I just want some privately Edward," I called back as I quickly went about my business. After I had finished flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I decided to chance the begging card.

"Edward would you mind getting me some new clothes I want to take a shower," I called as I turned the hot water on in the glass shower.

"Fine, but I want you out of that shower in five minutes Isabella," Edward stated in a concerned yet, stern tone.

"Okay," I replied happily, as my mind shouted success again and again. Before I knew it, I was setting my plan into motion.

When I had only one foot out the window, a glaring Alice stopped me. "Bella what are you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse killed! What would Edward do then huh? Alice fired out at me making no attempt to keep her voice low.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just wanted to prove that I could do stuff on my own without Edward having to worry. After all, I am still half vampire and I doubt that jumping off a small ledge would have hurt me or the baby," I quickly explained, silently praying that Edward didn't hear the words that I was uttering.

Luck, however, didn't seem to be with me today. Before Alice could reply, a loud banging sound rocked the wood of the door before it fell clean off its hinges.

Edward's face was a mixture of panic, worry and anger as he quickly moved across the room and gently pulled me away from the window.

"Why?" he asked, hurt crossing his features.

"I'm not glass Edward. Please, I need a little bit of freedom. How about if I promise to ask for help whenever I need it?" I begged, but Edward quickly shot that debate down.

"We both know that wouldn't work Bella. You're too stubborn to ask for my help when you need it and I want to take care of you and our child," Edward answered pulling me into his embrace.

Edward's words made me feel guilty and all I wanted to do was take the action back. I could see that it had truly hurt Edward and that was the last thing that I wanted to do. I only wanted to have a little freedom and I thought I could prove that I wasn't as breakable as he thought by jumping out the bathroom window and landing on my own two feet.

Of course, it never got that far since Alice had seen my decision and cut me off before I could carry out my plan. Part of me was grateful to Alice for stopping me, but that still didn't help matters because I knew Edward wasn't going to be letting me out of his sight again anytime soon.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as I turned and hid my face in Edward's shirt while he rubbed soothing circles around my back in an effort to try to calm my raging hormones.

"Shhh it's okay love. You aren't hurt and that's the main thing," Edward explained reassuringly as he took a deep whiff of my scent.

I was about to reply, but Alice cut me off before I got the chance. "Guys I hate to break up your little love fest, but Carlisle is waiting in his office and I know we're all dying to know if the baby is all right."

Alice hated being blind and, like my last pregnancy, this one was affecting her visions so she didn't know if the baby was okay or not.

"Oh," was Edward's only response before he was racing down the hall with me firmly in his arms.

A few seconds later, we reached Carlisle's office, which seemed to have been set up to look like a hospital room surrounded by office furniture.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two were going to get here. Please lay her on the bed Edward," Carlisle mumbled softly before moving the ultrasound machine closer to the bed.

Edward gently laid me down on the bed before kissing my still clothed stomach softly.

"Thanks," I whispered as I took a firm grip on Edward's right hand. I knew I needed to feel Edward near me or I wouldn't be able to do the ultrasound without breaking down.

A second later, Carlisle lifted my maturity t-shirt so that my abdomen was uncovered, he then started squeezing cold gel onto my stomach and I squeezed Edward's hand as my body reacted to the cold. He, of course, chuckled at this and I sent him a glare that shut him up immediately.

With that Carlisle began running the wand along my stomach as he searched for the most important thing, a heartbeat!

I quickly looked toward the monitor to see our little baby right in the middle of the screen. That's when I heard the sound that made hope burn in my heart…a heartbeat!

"Congratulations you two the baby is healthy. The heartbeat is a little weak, but I suspect that it will pick back up as soon as you have had some blood to drink, Bella," Carlisle explained as he saw our happiness turn to worry.

Hearing the baby's heartbeat and Carlisle's words bought tears to my eyes. I was so happy that my baby had survived no thanks to the Volturi.

Carlisle happily pointing to each of his second grandchild's features snapped me out of my thoughts. ''There's the head, the arms, ten fingers, ten toes, two legs. Would you like to know the sex?'' I nodded and so did Edward.

''Congratulations, you're having a baby boy and it looks like he is developing a little faster than planned. You appear to be about eight months pregnant, Bella.'' I started to laugh in true happiness because not only did I have Renesmee, now I had my little man on the way.

With that, Carlisle handed me a damp cloth to wipe my large stomach before running a few more tests on the baby and me.

After Carlisle was sure everything was okay, all I had to do was wait for my brothers to return with some blood so that I could get stronger for our baby's sake as well as mine.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Check out my banner for this story, which you can find on my profile page.**

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV so if you would like to see it please review this chapter, Love gem.**


	31. Edward's Pov: Scan's and Finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, here is the first of the last three chapters of Blood Poisoning. I'm sad that it's ending, but all stories must end, so please sit back and enjoy, love gem. Also, thank you to the fab people that reviewed the last chap it truly meant the world to me! longandblonde, Paramorefreak100, Mrs. Dimitri Belikova, Pianogirl05, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, alicefan32, loyal girl4, animal8, Angeldolphin01, London Lola, , catherinedoncaster1995, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, Anne Shirley Cullen, lovelivelifehope14, team Jacob 4 ever126,** **EBRAJERCECullen 130, BiteMePleeze, Schnullerschnecke, Purradox, JustLovesStories80, xHannahxCullenx, DizzyIzzyCullen, littlelizruth and daniyyah.**

**Edward's POV**:

Sitting here with my family is an experience I will never forget. It was moments like these that really turned your whole world around.

Renesmee was spread lightly over Bella's upper legs as Bella played with a strand of her hair. I was in my rightful place, next to my two favourite ladies. I was close enough to help if Bella needed anything, which meant that I could relax and enjoy this time with my family.

Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably, interrupting my thoughts, but before I could demand to know what was wrong, my beautiful wife's voice filled the air.

"Renesmee honey can you get up please?" she asked. "I need a human moment." A blush coloured her cheeks and she quickly looked at her feet.

"Oh, of course, mom," Renesmee replied gently leaping out of her mom's lap and onto the floor directly in front of us.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled before she started shuffling slowly forward. That movement alone made my protective instincts take over and I was off the couch in an instant. Much to my pleasure I managed to beat Bella off the couch and I had her in my arms before she could even protest.

Within seconds, we were ascending the stairs at vampire speed. I could see the anger lines appearing as I pulled her tighter against my body, so I felt the need to get my point across quickly.

"Shhh love, stress isn't good for the baby and there was no way I was going to let you climb those stairs," I stated softly as I gently set Bella down on her feet only a few feet away from the toilet before leaving the room.

I knew I was being way too protective of Bella and the baby, but nearly losing them to those human drinkers had made me more anxious about her safety.

I knew she still needed her space that's why I left the bathroom. If I had my way, I would have had Alice there to help if needed, but I knew that was out of the question because Bella would never forgive me if I went to that extreme, so I settled on waiting outside the bathroom door.

I could hear Bella waddling slowly toward the door before I heard the one sound that made panic run through my system and that sound was her locking the door.

The only reason that sound scared me was because I would have to break down the door if anything went wrong which in turn, could lead me to accidently hurting her.

"Bella, I know you just locked the door and you know I'll just break it down, so please unlock it love," I called sternly from the other side of the door.

"I just want some privacy Edward," she called back and with that, she quickly went about her business, which included going to the bathroom, flushing the toilet and washing her hands with her favourite strawberry scented soap.

Once she was done I heard her sweet pleading tone beg to me through the door," Edward would you mind getting me some new clothes I want to take a shower."

Before I had a chance to object, I heard the sound of the water pattering down onto the shower floor. "Fine, but I want you out of that shower in five minutes Isabella," I called back.

I quickly made my way back to our bedroom to find a comfortable pair of maternity clothes for Bella to wear. I was halfway, across the hallway when I heard my Bella happily say, "Okay" which made my heart want to burst out of my chest.

I finally reached the threshold of our bedroom and I was surprised that Alice hadn't beaten me here. She loved dressing up Bella at every opportunity.

I quickly shrugged it off, thinking that Alice must be busy with something else.

I was halfway through Bella's clothes when I heard Alice address Bella in a stern yet concerned tone. "Bella what are you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse killed! What would Edward do then huh?"

_Wait, how could Alice be talking to Bella? Wasn't Bella in the bathroom? Didn't Bella lock the door?_ I questioned silently. Suddenly, images that contained both Bella and a window filled my mind. That image was enough to make me lose my bearings and I was off toward the bathroom in a flash.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just wanted to prove that I could do stuff on my own without Edward having to worry. After all, I am still half vampire and I doubt that jumping off a small ledge would have hurt me or the baby," I heard Bella try to explain. Hearing those words coming out of her mouth was enough to send a dagger into my un-beating heart.

Had I really pushed Bella so far, that she thought that she would need to jump off a ledge no matter the height to prove that she was less breakable? My mind screamed as I worked up images of Bella lying on the ground in pain.

Before Alice had a chance to reply, I was at the door knocking it clear off its hinges, which caused a loud banging sound that rocked through the wood and must have alerted the rest of our family.

Seeing Bella with one foot still out the window was enough to make my anger boil and concern heighten.

Within a second, I was across the room, gently pulling her back toward my body and away from the window.

"Why?" I questioned once she was safely in my arms, my tone filled with pain and worry.

"I'm not glass Edward. Please, I need a little bit of freedom. How about if I promise to ask for help whenever I need it?" Bella begged, but I quickly shot that debate down.

"We both know that wouldn't work Bella. You're too stubborn to ask for my help when you need it and I want to take care of you and our child," I answered pulling her into my loving embrace.

I needed to have Bella in my arms to remind myself that she was in fact safe and not in any way harmed.

"I'm sorry," Bella sobbed as she turned and hid her face in my shirt while I rubbed soothing circles around her back in an effort to try to calm her raging hormones.

"Shhh its okay love, you aren't hurt and that's the main thing," I explained reassuringly as I took a deep whiff of her scent.

Bella was about to reply, but Alice cut her off. "Guys I hate to break up your little love fest, but Carlisle is waiting in his office and I know we're all dying to know if the baby is all right."

As always Alice was eager to see any progress that our baby had made and after Bella being detained for her last few scans and Alice being blinded by our baby, there was a tense yet loving atmosphere around us.

"Oh," was the only response my mind came up with before I took off racing down the hall with Bella firmly in my arms.

A few seconds later, we reached Carlisle's office; it was set up just how I remembered it when Renesmee was born. It looked very much like a hospital room surrounded by most of Carlisle's office furniture.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two were going to get here. Please lay her on the bed Edward," Carlisle mumbled softly before moving the ultrasound machine closer to the bed.

I gently laid Bella down on the bed before kissing her still clothed stomach softly.

"Thanks," Bella whispered as she took a firm grip on my right hand. Part of me knew this was one of those times that Bella would need me to be there for her and as I heard Bella's quiet breathing, I promised myself that I would always be there for my family to love and protect them.

A second later, Carlisle lifted Bella's maturity t-shirt so that her abdomen was uncovered, he then started squeezing cold gel onto her stomach causing Bella to squeeze my hand as her body reacted to the coldness of the gel. I let out a light chuckle and Bella glared at me shutting me up immediately.

Carlisle began running the wand along Bella's stomach as he searched for the most important thing, a heartbeat!

I could feel my hand tighten slightly against Bella's, but she didn't react until we both heard the most beautiful sound in the world, our baby's heartbeat.

Without a moment's hesitation, my eyes flashed to the monitor, which had the image of our baby in the middle of the screen.

"Congratulations you two the baby is healthy. The heartbeat is a little weak, but I suspect that it will pick back up as soon as you have had some blood to drink, Bella," Carlisle explained as he saw our happiness turn to worry.

_Emmett and Jasper had better hurry up with that blood, I don't want our baby's heartbeat getting any weaker_, I yelled silently.

That's when Carlisle's words truly kicked in. Our baby was safe and had survived against impossible odds.

As Carlisle pointed to each of our baby's features, I noticed that one thing that meant that my Bella was pregnant with a baby boy. _A son_, my mind rejoiced!

''There's the head, the arms, ten fingers, ten toes, two legs. Would you like to know the sex?" not wanting to ruin the surprise for Bella, I nodded along eagerly.

''Congratulations, you're having a baby boy and it looks like he is developing a little faster than planned. You appear to be about eight months pregnant, Bella.'' This caused Bella to laugh out of true happiness, which caused my heart to swell with pride and joy.

With that, Carlisle handed Bella a damp cloth to wipe her large stomach before running a few more tests on her and the baby.

After Carlisle was sure everything was okay, all we had to do was wait, for our brothers to return with some blood so that Bella could get stronger for our baby's sake as well as her own.

**A/N: Finally, Edward's POV is up. For those who read my stories you may know that I have not been updating due to problems with work, so please forgive me! I will be updating again shortly, so please review if you would like the last two chapters quicker.**

**Also, check out my new story if you are a Taylor Swift fan, the Taylor Swift Collection. It starts with a story based on the song Sparks Fly.**

**Massive thank you to my Beta (Tinian I' att) for editing this chapter for me love gem.**


	32. Blood and Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok I'm sorry to say that this is the first update I have written since I was reported to fan fiction for bad grammar and spelling. This chapter has been beta read by Tinian I' att so thank you hun for all your help, love gem. **

**Thanks to all the people who added me to their alerts, favourites and the wonderful people that reviewed the last chapter. I would also like to thank the people that offered me support and encouragement when my hopes were shattered and these people are, Simaril, snarkymuch, MrsElrohir-Ancalime, Mia94, Tinian I' att, Bellaangel383, and A is for Angel!**

**Emmett's POV:**

Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I swiftly moved forward and tackled the mountain lion to the ground. It smelled so mouth-watering, but this prey wasn't for me, this mouth-watering animal belonged to my little sis. Bella couldn't hunt because of her pregnancy and Edward being his overprotective self, so Jasper and I were hunting for her.

We had already tracked down two mountain lions, one elk and I, of course, had found a bear for Bella because what diet was complete without some bear blood. The blood was still fresh as each kill was only a few minutes apart. Jazz thought it would be enough blood to satisfy Bella and the baby for a couple of days at least, so we decided to head home with the deceased animals thrown over our shoulders.

"Hey Jazz do you think we should call Eddie boy and let him know we're on our way back?" I asked as I shifted the bear's weight a little.

"Alice would have seen us," Jasper stated confidently.

"Oh, okay man," I replied as we rapidly picked up our speed.

**Bella's POV**:

After Carlisle had finished all the tests on the baby and me, Edward decided that I needed some time to relax while we waited for Emmett and Jasper to arrive with the blood that I needed.

I agreed wholeheartedly. I wanted to relieve some of the stress caused by the Volturi capturing me. Hearing my words of agreement caused Edward's face to light up and his dark eyes to sparkle with joy.

"How about we run you a nice hot relaxing bubble bath?" Edward asked softly as he embraced me.

"That would be nice, thank you Edward!" I replied standing on my tiptoes and pecking him on the lips.

"You're wish is my command my lady," Edward replied in a gentlemanly fashion before shifting his weight and pulling me up into his strong arms.

"Edward!" I squeaked loudly in surprise as he ran up the stairs at vampire speed and before I knew it Edward was gently setting me down on the bed and placing light kisses over my body.

"Please," I begged breathlessly as Edward pulled away.

"I'll be right back love," Edward replied before rapidly making his way toward our bathroom.

Within a couple of minutes, I heard the soft sound of Debussy flowing through the room as the water stopped running.

I was about to make my way to the bathroom when Edward walked into the room with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a crooked smile in place.

"What are you doing love?" Edward questioned as he swiftly made his way toward me.

"I was coming to find you," I replied with a shy smile.

"That simply will not do my Bella, you are supposed to be relaxing," Edward countered in a soft yet stern tone.

"But I don't need to relax," I snapped at him and regretted it immediately.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Edward mumbled in a soft loving manner.

"But I just snapped at you," I sobbed as I buried my face in his chest.

"It was nothing Bella, do you hear me, nothing," Edward replied sternly lifting my chin gently so that he could look directly into my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered as I leaned forward and snuggled into Edward's chest.

"As I love you," Edward replied in a deep loving tone before swinging me up into his arms.

Edward hummed to the tune as he walked into the bathroom with me securely in his arms. The sight the met my eyes was one of the most beautiful that I had ever seen.

The room had pink and red candles surrounding it, which provided a dim light and calm atmosphere. I could smell the soft scent of my strawberry bubble bath as the candle light flicked off the bubbles.

"Oh Edward this is so beautiful," I stated in amazement.

"You deserve it my love," Edward assured me. He helped me strip out of my clothes and slowly and gently helped me into the wide bath.

As the water enveloped me, a warm tingling feeling took over my body. The warm water calmed me on so many levels. I could feel the stress leaving my body in waves. Edward picked up a cloth and gently started running the soapy water over my arms.

"Mmmm," I moaned in pleasure as Edward tenderly started massaging my back, using the palm of his hand to help release any tension.

It seemed like hours before Edward stopped, I could feel the happiness radiating off me.

"Are you ready to get out love?" Edward asked flashing me a dazzling smile that always made my legs feel like jelly. "Alice just had a vision that the boys are nearly home."

"Ye...Yeah," I stuttered causing Edward to laugh a little.

"Come on love let's get you ready."

"Okay," I replied. I slowly lifted my body out of the still warm bath with Edward's aid. His arms never left my waist as he leaned forward to support my body as I slowly stepped out of the bathtub.

As soon as I reached the room, I noticed jeans and a vest top resting on the bed along with a note.

_Bella,_

_This outfit is totally you! Please wear it._

_Alice xoxox_

I knew if I didn't wear the outfit, Alice would be disappointed and probably wouldn't quit bugging me, so I decided against choosing my own outfit and settled for the jeans and top that Alice had picked out.

"Is everything okay love?" Edward asked as he caught me looking at the note.

"Yeah just Alice alerting me to the fact that she has picked out my outfit for today," I replied before lifting the vest top over my head.

Edward didn't reply and when I looked up, I noticed that he was no longer in the room, which was weird because he would usually tell me if he was leaving me, even if it was for a second!

"Edward," I called out as worry sank in. When I got no answer, it was like a nightmare except that it was haunting my mind in the middle of the day.

When I turned, I noticed a figure standing by the door and before I knew what was happening I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when cold comforting arms wrapped around me, I knew from their touch that it was my Edward because when he touched my skin sparks shot between us. I stopped struggling and relaxed in his arms.

"Shhh love it's okay, you're safe," Edward replied in a frantic voice.

"I'm so sorry love. Carlisle was thinking about the baby and I wanted to make sure I was reading his mind clearly. I didn't mean to scare you," Edward explained while pulling me closer to his body.

"I thought something happened! How could you Edward? I was so scared," I sobbed tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh no, please don't cry Bella. I was stupid I just got lost in Carlisle's thoughts and before I knew it I was racing to talk to him," Edward replied gently before reaching down to brush away my tears.

"What could Carlisle possibly be thinking for you not to hear me calling"? I asked quietly.

"He was worried that you had been without blood too long, that your body might not accept it at first."

"What? What happens if the baby doesn't take to the animal blood Edward?" I asked starting to panic.

"Don't worry love, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Edward answered in his best reassuring tone.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have thought before I rushed off to speak to Carlisle," Edward mumbled sadly, which made me feel really sorry for snapping at him. He was only thinking about our child and me.

"No Edward, I overreacted, it must be the hormones, I'm sorry," I said as I leaned further into his embrace.

"Shhh love, I will not have you blaming yourself. Besides, now is the perfect time to see if you can stomach some blood," Edward muttered before shifting his head to the side, silently indicating that he wanted me to look toward the door.

As I glanced toward the door, the smell of blood hit my senses full force and suddenly my throat seemed very dry. Emmett and Jasper were standing in the doorway with three different types of animals.

The blood was still fresh and the baby's needs were completely taking over my senses. I had to say something before someone got hurt.

"Edward let me go," I spoke in a pleading voice and as soon as I was out of his arms a snarl ripped through my chest and I was racing toward Emmett and Jasper.

Luckily, Emmett and Jasper had the sense to move out the way as my instincts took over. Edward was right behind me making sure that I didn't hurt myself in my crazed state.

As soon as the blood met my mouth, a small moan escaped my throat. The blood was warm and thick as it slid down my throat. Within minutes, I had completely drained the blood from all four animals and the baby was starting to kick in excitement. A smile graced my lips.

"Do you feel okay love?" Edward asked anxiously as he took a step forward.

"I feel prefect," I replied as I gently took Edward's hand in mine and placed it slowly on my baby bump.

A wide smile appeared on his face as he felt the baby kick against his palm.

"He's kicking," Edward stated in amazement.

"Yeah I guess the blood was all he needed to get his spirits back," I replied. I couldn't help laughing.

"I love you my little nudger," I whispered as I pictured my baby boy in my arms. Of course, he looked like the younger version of his dad and I couldn't be more proud. Our little man would be here soon.

**A/N: Please review as I love hearing from all my readers. You can now find me on twitter (twilightgemma) love gem.**


	33. Moments, Baby Shower and Oh No

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The Trying For A Baby Contest is now open! Good luck to anyone who wishes to enter.**

**Wow I was overwhelmed by the response for the last chapter! I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who added me to their fav's and alerts. Also a massive thank you to the people who keep me writing by reviewing! KKCopper, BiteMePleeze, madnessdownunder2,****alicefan32, xHannahxCullenx,**** secretlife1201, Purradox, ****BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Angeldolphin01, catherinedoncaster1995, DizzyIzzyCullen, Dark Angel 5120, Esme Nicole Cullen, Team Robsten 4 Life, ****AnAvidReader4Life, Jess1177, littlelizruth, ****Anne Shirley Cullen, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, Schnullerschnecke, ****daniyyah, Ks21178 and gina31486.**

**Bella's POV:**

I still couldn't believe that my family could be so overprotective. I knew it was because Edward's and my baby was going to grace the world with his presence in the very near future. One day I would joke about their actions. Alice would search the future every hour or so even though her visions were hazy, when it came to the baby's future and mine. The rest of the family always had an eye on me too, especially Edward, who refused to leave my side even for a second. Not that I minded, I wanted to keep Edward close to me, particularly now that the baby was only a few short days away.

Emmett was sitting next me trying to encourage the baby's first words from inside the womb. Of course, that was impossible even for a vampire. We tried to explain this to Emmett, but he would just speak louder and pout like a child that didn't get any presents on Christmas morning. We gave up trying to explain after a while.

Looking content, Edward, who just happened to be nuzzling my neck, pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward," I moaned softly as he started pressing his cold lips to the base of my neck.

"Mmmm," Edward mumbled in response, followed by a low chuckle.

"Stop it," I complained half-heartedly.

"Never," he replied, gently kissing my forehead.

"Shall we watch a movie?" I suggested lightly after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Okay what movie would you like to watch, my love?" Edward questioned softly, laying a loving hand on my baby bump.

"I don't care," I sighed gently.

"How about _Dawn of the Dead_?" Emmett boomed loudly from my other side.

_No, not a horror movie!_ I thought desperately.

"We're not watching a horror movie Emmett," Edward scowled as I snuggled into his side.

"Why not?" Emmett questioned in disbelief.

"I will not allow Bella to be frightened on any level!" Edward snarled in reply, running his hand lightly over my baby bump.

"Fine, but you know since you're a vampire no zombies would be interested in you," Emmett said rather loudly.

"I'm only half vampire," I whispered, blushing. A shudder ran through my body. _Oh no, Edward probably noticed the shudder, which would of course make him overreact,_ I thought grimly as I felt Edward shift my weight from his lap.

"Emmett, if you don't shut up, I promise you will be losing a limb in the very near future," Edward growled menacingly.

"Fine I will," Emmett replied before shifting his gaze to me. "I'm sorry Bells what movie should we watch?"

"Hmmm how about _Romeo and Juliet_?" I offered lightly, lowering my gaze, so I wouldn't have to see Emmett's reaction to my choice.

"NO!" Emmett boomed making me jump.

"That's it Em if you don't leave now I will not be responsible for what happens," Edward warned as he tried to soothe me. Emmett left, but not before huffing and pouting like a child that didn't get his way.

"I feel kinda bad," I whispered once Emmett left the room.

"Don't feel bad love, Emmett will get over it," Edward reassured me. "Now let's watch _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Okay," I answered happily and only moments later Edward was zipping from one side of the room to the next. It took less than a minute for Edward to return with a sandwich and a glass of orange juice and have the DVD playing.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took a big bite of my sandwich and moaned. _I love my husband! _

**Two days later**

"Edward!" I yelled as I tried to sit up. It wouldn't usually bother me, but I was dying to pee and it was my third attempt.

"Please," I sobbed when I got no answer. Luckily, Alice came rushing through the door.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is the baby coming? Edward's so going to kill me if he misses the birth of his only son," Alice explained in a hysterical tone as she checked to see if I was in labour or worse hurt.

"Alice breathe," I commanded sternly. She inhaled deeply. "You can breathe again Alice," I reminded her after a couple of minutes, even though vampires didn't need air to survive.

"Sorry Bella, I just kinda panicked," Alice responded.

"It's okay Alice, but please help me up or I'm going to wet this bed," I said.

Alice smiled apologetically. "Sure thing Bella."

Luckily, after Alice rushed me to the bathroom at vampire speed I managed to pee in the toilet much to my delight. I never really thought of a toilet as a blessing before I became pregnant with this little man, but now it was like a lovely dream come true.

"Where's Edward gone?" I asked quietly as I descended from the bathroom.

"Oh Carlisle managed to persuade him to go on a hunt with the boys. He told Edward he wouldn't be allowed to help during the birth if he didn't go since we don't know what to expect with this little one," Alice reassured me gently before dancing across the room toward my wardrobe, making me want to groan. I knew this was going to be a long day without Edward to protect me from Alice's favourite pastime.

"Alice why are you looking through my wardrobe?" I asked innocently, though, of course, I already knew the answer.

"Well you have a horrible sense of fashion and we have guests downstairs," Alice explained before dancing out of my wardrobe with a jade maxi vest maternity dress with knot detail on the straps that was absolutely beautiful.

"What guests Alice?"

"It's a surprise," was the only response I got. After that, it was Bella Barbie time. It took a little over an hour, but the results were amazing.

"Okay, you're all set Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I replied uncertainly as my mind screamed that I wasn't going to like the surprise that was downstairs.

"Oh lighten up Bells you'll love the surprise," Alice said before scooping me up into her arms.

Before I knew it, I was downstairs clutching the wall for dear life as I took in the blue streamers, banners and balloons that were scattered everywhere.

_Of course_, I though in panic. This was surely the baby shower I had begged Alice not to throw me. _Alice never listens! Why does Alice feel the need to throw me this huge, over-the-top and let's not forgot expensive baby shower?_ I whined silently as I tried to plan my escape.

Carmen Denali pulled me away from the wall and into a motherly hug, cutting off my plans. Sugar on rice, whom had Alice invited? It looked like everybody we knew was here.

I wanted to see my family and friends, but I never wanted all this attention. I hated attention more than I hated girls flirting with my Edward. Carmen released me and moved her hands to touch my stomach gently.

Little EJ had been kicking a lot lately, and I knew all our family and friends would want to feel that much to my dismay.

Finally, Carmen went to find Tanya amongst the crowd. That's when my eyes locked on the huge buffet table, which looked like it had about sixty-five types of food on it. There was also a huge baby shower cake, which had this adorable little duck on top. The amount of food confused me to no end as three quarters of the quests were vampires and vampires can't stand the taste of human food.

I quickly decided not to dwell on the fact that not only had Alice wasted a lot of food, but she had also gone against Edward's wishes and mine.

I knew Edward only agreed with me not having a baby shower because he knew the event would cause me unnecessary stress. After what happened with the Volturi, stress and the baby was not a subject to be taken lightly!

Part of me wondered if Edward knew that due to his mind reading abilities, but I quickly decided against it. I knew Edward would never do that to me.

It took around twenty-five minutes to hug all my guests and as I expected all of them touched my stomach at least once, which almost earned them a growl.

After that Alice announced it was time for games which happened to be quite fun. My favourite was the prediction game, when all the guests guessed my baby's date of birth, time of birth, eye colour, hair colour, weight, labour time and of course the gender which everyone already knew. Alice decided the prize would be a five thousand dollar shopping spree in Paris for whoever had the most accurate guess. Of course, Alice and I were not allowed to enter the game, but we decided to judge it together when the time came.

Then came my least favourite time…presents!

Alice decided to give me her and Jasper's gift first. It was over eighteen different outfits, which of course didn't surprise me much. Alice would be Alice after all!

Rosalie leaned forward to offer me her gift next. It was a spa kit for myself, an amazing set of cuff links for Edward which had best dad printed on them and a beautiful blue cotton blanket that had EJ's name embroidered on it in elegant script.

"Wow thanks Alice and Rose. I love the gifts they're absolutely perfect," I said, tears of joy welling up in my eyes. They both offered me a comforting hug before Carmen pulled out her gift.

Carmen's gift was amazing. She gave me a range of different bath toys and a dark blue stroller. Tanya and Kate got my baby a blue car seat.

Finally, I had opened almost all the gifts. They included a range of different gift cards equalling way over three thousand dollars, more clothes and baby bottles.

Esme was the last to offer me her gift, but not before pulling me into a motherly hug and whispering how proud, she was of Edward and me. Those gentle words bought a fresh round of tears rolling down my cheeks.

Five minutes later, I managed to compose myself enough to open Esme and Carlisle's gift. They had bought me an old rocking horse that I'd seen the other day when Esme and I went past an antique dealer in town. To say it was perfect would be an understatement.

That thankfully concluded the gifts so after some huge thank yous and hugs, Esme softly pulled me in the direction of the buffet.

I ate a large amount of food before tucking into the strawberry and cream cake, which had Congratulations it's a Boy written across the top.

The party gradually dissipated and I tried to help the girls clean up, but they refused to let me lift a finger claiming Edward would kill them if anything happened to me.

I was resting as the other girls did all the hard work which of course made me feel really helpless, so when Alice left the room, I slowly leaned down to pick up a blue plastic cup that was lying on the floor. At that precise moment, two things happened. First, I heard Alice scream in panic and second water came flooding down my legs.

No! I can't be going into labour, I silently cursed as I glared toward the cup that was still on the floor and in that moment, my fears became reality. Pain ripped through my body and my body tightened up as my family rushed to help. The only thing I could think about was the fact that Edward might miss our only son's birth.

**A/A: Tinian I'att is my wonderful Beta, she did a great job on this chapter love gem.**

**I now have three wonderful banners for blood Poisoning; they were made by the wonderful Mehek 18 and christag_banner. They can all be found on my profile! **


	34. Fear and Labour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow I lost the doc's for this chapter, so I'm not going to write out all the names today but I am grateful to everyone who reviewed, added me to their fav's and alerts love gem xoxox**

**Please check out my new stories Earthquake, My Baby Bella and Enveloped in his arms. **

**Bella's POV: **

I screamed as I felt a contraction hit. Sweat covered my body as I panted for dear life and as if that wasn't enough, my Edward was still out hunting and none of the girls could reach him.

"Bella you need to calm down, take deep breaths okay," Alice pleaded as she gently dabbed a wet washcloth over my forehead.

"Alice how can I calm down, I'm in labour and my husband is nowhere to be seen!" I shouted in frustration.

"Alice is right Bella, all this stress is not good for the baby," Esme scowled in a motherly way before placing a calming hand on my large baby bump.

"Okay," I sighed. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in order to keep myself from freaking out again.

Three minutes later, another contraction seized my body and I let out another cry of pain. I could feel Alice fussing over me, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

How could everything be okay? Edward wasn't here and I refused to give birth to our only son without him!

"Bella dear," Esme said gently, "I'm going to make sure that everything is set upstairs. Alice will be with you, okay?"

I nodded in acknowledgment. Within seconds, Esme was rushing off upstairs and Alice was by my side.

"Bella, where would you be more comfortable, I could take you to yours and Edward's room if you like," Alice said softly.

"Yes please Alice," I whimpered as the baby kicked against my stomach.

"Okay," Alice replied, gently lifting me into her small arms. The next thing I knew she laid me tenderly on the bed. Once Alice was sure that I was as comfortable as I could be, she started humming my lullaby as she brushed the hair away from my eyes.

I must have fallen into a light sleep because the next thing I knew my eyes we fluttering open as another sharp pain cut through my body.

The pain subsided as quickly as it came which gave me a chance to catch my breath and notice that Alice had changed me into a dark blue summer dress.

She must have noticed my gaze as she quickly tried to explain, "You were all wet Bella and I knew you must have been uncomfortable so we changed you. Plus this will make the delivery easier when Carlisle gets here."

"Carlisle's on his way." I beamed happily at the thought since that meant that Edward was on his way home too.

"No, I'm sorry Bells they must be out of service range, but don't worry I'm sure they'll be back in time," Alice tried to reassure me.

"How can you be sure Alice? Your visions have been hazy! For all we know the baby will to try to fight its way out like Renesmee did! Alice what if something goes wrong?" I questioned desperately, I wanted nothing more than for Edward to be by my side.

"Shhhh Bella, I will not let anything happen to you or the baby," Alice replied comfortingly.

Before I could reply, I heard a strangled sob from the doorway. My heart broke at that moment because I knew Renesmee had heard our conversation.

"Is the baby going to hurt mom, Alice?" Renesmee demanded.

"I don't know Nessie. The pregnancy was more normal this time around, because your mom is half vampire, but I can't see the future. It's too blurry," Alice whispered.

"I'm going to find dad and Carlisle," Renesmee replied before storming out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No Renesmee, I don't want you going out there alone." I screamed as another contraction cut through my body.

"But mom you need them here," Renesmee tried to reason with me, but I couldn't let her go alone.

"No buts," I cried when the shrill ring of a telephone suddenly cut me off.

"I'll get it," Esme reassured us. I was finding it hard to catch my breath and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Mom are you okay?" Renesmee asked as she took in my heavy breathing.

"I...I'm...fine," I panted, but the breath seemed to be leaving my lungs faster than usual.

"No, you're not, someone help!" was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled back into my head.

**Esme's POV:**

I rushed toward the ringing phone. "I've got it," I reassured the others as Bella panted through another contraction.

"Hello," I said quietly without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello Esme, its Jasper. I was just returning the thousand missed calls! Is everything okay?" Jasper replied.

"Oh Jasper, Bella's gone into labour," I sobbed. I didn't know if this sob was one of happiness or panic, so I decided it could be a mixture of the two.

"What? Edward's going to freak!" Jasper exclaimed. I heard the wild whooshing in the background that indicated that he was running somewhere at vampire speed.

"Edward, Esme needs to speak to you man. I think Bella might be in labour," Jasper explained quickly and within a couple of seconds, Edward's concerned voice filled the speaker.

"Esme what happened? Is Bella okay? Has the baby come yet? Edward questioned me desperately.

"Bella's okay, she's just a little worried that you'll miss E J's birth! And no Bella is still in labour," I answered, trying to hide my own concern.

"We're on the way I can't believe that we went out of cell range." Edward whispered his last remark, but I heard him just fine.

"Don't scold yourself honey, it could have happened to anyone," I answered in a motherly tone.

"True, but Esme not everyone has a wife, who's pregnant with supernatural child," Edward muttered sternly. Before I could argue, the most terrifying words filled my ears.

"No, you're not, someone help!"

Within seconds, I was in Edward and Bella's bedroom starring at a sight that broke my non-beating heart. Bella was lying on the bed her eyes rolled up in her head.

"Bella," I cried desperately as I heard Alice shout words I never wanted to hear.

"No, the baby is struggling! We need to get him out before he kills Bella!" Alice screamed helplessly.

"Mom what's happening?" was the last thing I heard before the phone fell out of my hand and onto the floor with a loud thump.

I needed to calm down, but I needed to help my daughter before I lost both my grandson and her.

_You have to survive Bella, _I thought as I rushed forward to help.

**A/N: Okay, I decided that I would break the last chapter into two! I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Massive thank you to (Tinian I' att) my beta for editing this chapter love gem.**


	35. Oh No and Will There Be Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. This Chapter contain's a quote from new moon, all rights belong to stephenie meyer.**

**Wow Massive thank you to everyone who has read this story, added me to their alerts, favorites and the mind –blowing people that reviewed the last chapter! KKCopper, AnAvidReader4Life longandblonde, no name, CTgirl14, Louisvuittonfreak , BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, http, missionarycook, Lauren xoxox, gina31486, Angeldolphin01, BiteMePleeze, Pianogirl05, animal8, EBRAJERCECullen 130, xHannahxCullenx, Anne Shirley Cullen**, **daniyyah, Purradox, madnessdownunder2, sara faith, team jacob 4 ever126, I really luv jake, alicefan32, catherinedoncaster1995,****littlelizruth, ****iclethea and liamsmommy.**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I had never seen a sight more terrifying than watching my mom's eyes roll back in her head. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to find dad and Carlisle, but I couldn't bring myself to move from mom's side.

"Bella," Grandma cried desperately followed by Aunt Alice screaming words, I never wanted to hear, "No, the baby's struggling! We need to get him out before he kills Bella!"

_NO! This couldn't be happening_, my subconscious screamed as I slowly backed away from my mother's body.

After that, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Aunt Alice was working swiftly to get my little brother out of my mom before he destroyed her. Grandma Esme dropped the phone she was holding with a loud thud and moved forward to help.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I whispered desperately, brushing back the tears that were clouding my vision.

"Renesmee dear, try and get Carlisle on the line," Esme sobbed frantically as she and Alice started to make a small incision in mom's lower abdomen.

"Okay," I replied rushing to my room to find the phone that dad had given me in case of emergencies. The one that Esme had used was smashed into tiny pieces.

Luckily, I found it only two seconds later since I already had an incoming call from dad.

"Dad," I cried in relief as I pressed the little green button that connected our call.

"Nessie what's happening?" Dad yelled in panic. Whooshing sounds in the background told me that he and all the boys were on their way home.

"The baby's struggling dad and mom..." I trailed off as a sob broke through and tears started to make their way slowly down my cheeks.

"What's happening with your mom, Nessie? Please talk to me," Dad cried urgently.

"She's not do...doing well d...dad," I stammered, trying to take deep calming breaths.

"No! This can't be happening. I can't lose her," I heard dad whisper in dismay.

"Dad, Esme really needs to talk to Carlisle," I muttered gently before letting out a shaky breath.

"Don't worry Nessie we're about twenty seconds away," Dad replied. Before I could react, I heard the door slam against the wall downstairs, followed by hasty footsteps making their way upstairs.

I ended the call and quickly made my way back to mom and dad's room. When I arrived, dad was leaning over mom, gently kissing her forehead. My heart cried out to mom. I wanted everything to go back to normal I wanted Jacob in my arms, but most of all I wanted my mom and baby brother to be okay.

"Well done Esme. Alice, I couldn't have done a better job myself," Carlisle praised as he inspected the now large incision.

Alice slowly stepped back from the bed. My mom's blood covered it and I could see the hunger in her eyes as she swiftly made her way to the window.

Alice ducked out the window and Jasper followed close behind her. I couldn't help being grateful to Aunt Alice, she had gone through all that pain just to try to save mom and her little nephew.

"Is mom all right?" I asked taking a step toward her.

"Nessie, come with me," Grandma requested gently. I could see the emotions that she was trying to hide, so I didn't move an inch as she gradually made her way toward me.

"No. I want to stay," I muttered softly, staring at Carlisle, who was currently bringing little EJ into the world.

"Please Renesmee, your mother wouldn't want you to see her like this," Dad pleaded as he looked down at mom lovingly.

"Fine," I mumbled in agreement. Esme placed her hand on the small of my back and quickly directed me out of the room.

_Please be okay mom,_ I prayed anxiously as Esme and I made our way to the living room.

**Edward's POV:**

My worst fears had come true! Why did I agree to go hunting? If I hadn't, then maybe I would have noticed Bella's condition earlier!

Now all I could do was watch, as Bella fought for her life once again to bring our second child into the world. Though Renesmee's birth was different and daunting, EJ seemed to be causing Bella more harm! How was that possible? Carlisle had claimed that Bella would have hardly any trouble delivering our son because she was still half vampire and less vulnerable.

Unlike Renesmee, however, EJ couldn't fight his way out because Bella's skin was more durable. Esme and Alice had fought against her rock hard skin to make a twenty- centimeter incision, which was already starting to close so we had to act fast.

"Bella, love I know that you're in there. I love you more than life itself. You need to fight for me! For Renesmee! For our son Bella! Fight," I whispered desperately in her ear as Carlisle swiftly opened the wound wider and made an incision through the amniotic sac.

"I need suction Edward," Carlisle stated sternly and within seconds, I was holding the suction tube as it started to drain blood and amniotic fluid. I couldn't help looking down at Bella, who remained unmoving and pale on the bed.

_She's a fighter._ I tried to reassure myself as I took her cold hand in mine.

Moments later, a loud shrill cry interrupted my musing. There in Carlisle's arms was a perfect mixture of Bella and myself. I could tell even through the blood that he had my untamed bronze hair and my ears, but he also had Bella's cheekbones and cute button nose.

"Would you like the honour of cutting the umbilical cord, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," I answered. I swiftly tied the umbilical cord and used the surgical scissors to cut it.

_Something's not right. Bella's already healing so why isn't she waking up?_ Carlisle thought even as he searched through his medical knowledge for answers.

"Edward, take EJ," Carlisle ordered as he worked desperately to block his thoughts from me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked frantically as I took EJ.

Suddenly Carlisle had a brain wave and couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. _She must be losing venom from somewhere!_

"No! Esme I need you to take EJ!" I shouted. I could hear his shrill cries as he thrashed in my arms, but I needed to make sure that Bella survived this. I couldn't comfort him, not until Bella was safe in my arms.

Esme appeared in front of me moments later, for which I was extremely grateful. "Take care of him Esme."

As soon as EJ was out of my arms, I cradled Bella against my chest while Carlisle scanned her body in hopes of finding where the venom was coming from.

"She lost so much venom," Carlisle muttered heatedly.

"Do something," I pleaded.

"We're going to have to change her," Carlisle said flatly.

"What? We decided to let the change happen in its own time," I argued firmly before looking down at my love. She was growing paler in my arms.

"We don't have that luxury anymore, Edward. Bella won't survive without the extra venom," Carlisle stated sadly. Bella had become more than a family member over these last twenty years. She was the heart of this family and I could tell that Carlisle was in just as much pain as me.

"Okay what do we do?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we have two choices. You can change her again or I can," Carlisle replied.

"You know my answer Carlisle," I replied leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, but you have to be quick Edward," Carlisle insisted in reply.

I nodded in agreement then leaned down and pressed my lips tightly against Bella's ear. "Bella do you remember when we returned home from Volterra and I told you how much you mean to me. Well I'm going to repeat that to you now! Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. I need you to return to us love because I can't live without you shooting across my sky. Fight, I love you."

I slowly kissed the pulse point then bit into her cool inviting flesh. Flashes of the first time I changed Bella flickered through my mind as I pushed as much venom as I could into her. After I was sure Bella would have more than enough venom to survive, I pulled back and gently kissed any part of her body that I could reach.

I loved her more than she could ever comprehend. She had to survive. My world was nothing without her in it.

**Bella's POV:**

One minute I was trying to reassure Renesmee and the next, my vision went blurry then everything went black.

While the darkness overcame my body, I could hear muffed voices and the sharp beeping of a heart monitor.

I remember giving up all hope that Edward would make it for our son's birth, but by some miracle, I felt Edward's presence only minutes later. His gentle kisses and the tingling sensation that ran through my bones was enough to tell me that he was there.

I prayed that Renesmee wouldn't see me like this. I didn't want her to have those kinds of images in her head. I didn't want her to link this birth in any way to her own.

I experienced the sudden sensation that someone was rummaging around in my womb. It wasn't painful, but the feeling was constant. Then, I felt empty.

_Why do I feel this way? Is EJ okay? Did something go wrong?_ I thought in panic. No matter how much I wanted the answers, I couldn't voice my questions.

I felt like I was drowning. I wanted to see Edward again. I wanted to see my EJ for the first time, but my eyes refused to open. Suddenly, my hope plummeted and my world went completely still. There was no noise, no shadows behind my eyelids and above all no Edward!

I was lost until I heard Edward mutter the most loving and memorable thing that had ever been said to me. "Bella do you remember when we returned home from Volterra and I told you how much you mean to me. Well I'm going to repeat that to you now! Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. I need you to return to us love because I can't live without you shooting across my sky. Fight, I love you."

Those words were enough to keep me from drowning. Soon, I felt fire invade my body. I felt severe pain, but I sealed my mouth shut so that I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't put Edward in any more pain, this had to have been so hard on him and I wanted nothing more than to hold him and reassure him that we were going to be okay.

When one door closes, another one opens. The pain would be worth it in the end because I would have my family and I would be strong enough to protect them from anything that came our way.

Finally, my story felt complete, I had the perfect husband, children, and family and now I was getting my final wish to remain by their side for eternity.

**A/N: the astonishing Tinian I'att, who beta-ed this chapter! I love working with her and I want to thank her dearly for all her hard work.**

**One more chapter to go (sobbing uncontrollably) I have loved writing for you guys love gem xoxox**


	36. I'm back please read

Hiya everyone

I have been very sick over the last few months and I am finally back at work only two days ago :( The pain med's have made it impossible to write for longer periods of time :( But I am back now :)

Also my best friend passed away recently :( which has caused me and her family a great deal of pain :( but enough about my life updates will be starting up again this week I hope you continue to read my stories.. I will post a what happened previously on each chapter to help you remember what has happened.

I hope you continue to read and I hope that your glad that I am finally back to finish my stories.

xoxoxox I have just finished my last chapter of Bp, Baby Bella and Monster in which I will be sending it to my beta asap :) xoxoxo


	37. Pain, Waking up and the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Wow I have been M/I/A for a while as some of you know I would like to thank you for all your support. This is the last chapter of Blood Poisoning and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You made writing this story worthwhile.**

**_Previously: Bella drunk some bad blood and started the transformation back into a human only to find out she was pregnant with little EJ. In the last chapter EJ felt it was time to make his appearance which put Bella in danger. Luckily Edward and Carlisle were there to deliver EJ safely but sadly Bella couldn't survive in her current state so Edward changed her once again in hopes that it would safe her._**

* * *

**_Bella's POV:_**

The searing pain that once racked my body was dying down. It mostly centered on my heart, but this was usual when a vampire change was ending. The thing I hated most about having to go through the change again was missing the first days of EJ's life. I had already missed Renesmee's birth and the first days of her life, now I was repeating the same events with EJ.

_Is this burning ever going to end?_ I sighed when I heard the quiet hum of a lullaby floating through the air.

I could feel my heartbeat booming through my chest as the change entered its final stage. Suddenly my world seemed brighter at the prospect of seeing my family in the near future. For a brief moment I let my mind wander, I wanted to know what EJ looked like. I had always imagined him to be the spitting image of my Edward.

Just then, my heart started to slow which meant it was nearly time. Part of me was scared that after the second change I would be different. _What would happen if I couldn't control my bloodlust anymore? What would happen if when I woke up, I wanted to slaughter the whole town?_ Edward wouldn't let that happen I berated myself as I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind.

I wouldn't be a monster not when I had my family here to protect me and encourage me back into our animal blood diet, I promised myself. Before long, I felt my heart give one last thump before it stopped completely.

When my heart stopped, two things happened immediately. First, I felt cool arms scooping me up and holding me close. Seconds later Edward's velvety voice filled my ears, "Bella, please open your eyes."

Without a moment's hesitation, I focused on prying my eyes open. I needed to see Edward. I needed to know that EJ and Renesmee were all right.

It took all of two seconds for my eyes to flutter but as soon as they did, the most wonderful shade of butterscotch met them. Before I could control my emotions, I leaned further into Edward and locked my arms tightly around his neck as I tried to express the pure love that I felt for him.

"Edward," I whispered softly in confusion as his body tensed ever so slightly.

"Strength love," Edward muttered calmly, but that didn't stop the panic overwhelming my body.

I now had my newborn strength back and I dreaded learning what other vampire traits I would have now. With that thought, I separated my body from Edward's and flew backward until I was flat against the wall.

Edward must have seen the horror on my face because before I could blink he was by my side once again, pulling me tightly against his chest.

"No love, please I need you close to me," he muttered pleadingly, desperately. "I can't believe I almost lost you again."

"I know, but we have a son now Edward," I beamed happily before memories flashed through my mind and panic seized me again. I needed to voice the one question that actually mattered "Is EJ okay?" I questioned desperately.

"Of course my love, we have a perfectly healthy baby boy, a flawless mixture of you and me," Edward answered proudly.

"Really?" I all but shouted in excitement.

"Really love," Edward answered in an amused tone before leaning in, capturing my lip in his own, and offering me the world's most blissful kiss.

I couldn't help leaning further into Edward as our lips entwined and our tongues met. I wanted more, I wanted to entwine our bodies in one of the most special of ways possible, but before we could deepen the kiss further, a shrill cry rang through the house. Before I could control my reaction, Edward was flying backward and I was moving at lightning speed to get to my baby.

When I reached the front room, I noticed EJ crying on Esme's lap. I wanted nothing more than to hold him close and take away all his fears, but before I could even try, Jasper's weight was pinning me to the floor. I struggled to get up.

"Calm down Bella," Jasper ordered, attempting to project a feeling of calm through my body.

Instead of calming me down, however, it just made me frustrated and before I knew it, a menacing growl left my throat. In my mind, I was under control and Jasper preventing me from seeing my baby was really starting to tick me off.

After the growl left my throat, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down so that I could talk to Jasper. I was about to open my eyes and state that I was calm when Jasper's weight was pulled off my body and a fierce growl erupted through the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward snarled menacingly in Jasper's face. "You could have hurt Bella with the stunt you just pulled. She was only worried about EJ, Jasper and you pounce on her like a lion. Bella is my life and if you even pull something like that again, I will not hesitate to rip you apart. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jasper muttered in his southern accent as he walked to the loveseat to sit beside Alice.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way Edward. Are you okay?" I asked as Edward stepped closer to me.

"No harm done love, it was just your motherly instincts taking over," Edward reassured me, scanning my body with his eyes. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Edward, I'm fine," I reassured him as I looked over his shoulder to se EJ still fussing loudly. "I just want to hold EJ."

Edward heard my painfully whispered words, and within seconds, his hand grasped mine and he slowly pulled me forward toward our son.

"Bella I have absolute faith in you, but you need to remember that you have the strength of a newborn now. Do you think you can control it?" Edward questioned hesitantly as he twisted our bodies and our eyes connected. Edward's eyes searched mine for answers, his amazing butterscotch eyes connecting with my soul on so many different levels.

"I'm sure," I promised, I might be a newborn but I could control my strength around my own child. I'd proved that when we had Renesmee.

"Okay," Edward replied sincerely as his eyes left mine and his grip on my hand loosened.

My eyes wandered around the room until they met two small ones that were glistening green with streaks of red flowing through them. It was like a reminder of who we were and how someone so sweet and innocent could do so much harm if he wanted.

"His eyes will lose the red streaks when his diet changes Bella. It would seem that little EJ has picked up more vampire traits due to your being half vampire through the pregnancy and Edward being a full vampire," Carlisle explained calmly as he observed me watching EJ's eyes with intensity.

"We had to give him human blood like we did with Renesmee because he's too young to hunt animals like the rest of us and he needs blood to survive," Alice proclaimed shortly after with a sad smile.

"It's okay guys, he's perfect," I muttered as I took another step forward and EJ held out his little chubby arms to me.

With moments, I had EJ cradled against me as Esme watched happily from the couch knowing that I couldn't possibly harm my own baby.

EJ's cries settled into soft whimpers then stopped. He nuzzled my neck in contentment. All I could think about was how perfect my life had become since I met Edward. Life had gone on with him standing protectively by my side and now we had two perfect children to call our own. Our family was finally complete and more joy and happiness filled our non-beating hearts than I had ever thought possible.

A soft little snore that filled the air soon cut off my musing. I couldn't help smiling down at our son sleeping peacefully in my arms as our family looked on with soft, loving expressions.

"Bella love, while EJ's sleeping I think it might be a good idea to hunt," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay," I answered hesitantly as I slowly gave little EJ back to Esme hoping that I wouldn't wake him. I honestly didn't care about my thirst at this point, but I knew Edward wouldn't relax until I had fed, so I decided to hunt just to humor him.

Moments passed while I reviewed my thoughts and realized that I was in better control of myself if that were possible. Somehow, my thirst was just a dry ache in the back of my throat, which should be impossible since it was my first day as a full vampire again.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that I was completely blocking Edward out until he suddenly grasped my face in his hands while his butterscotch eyes focused on mine.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically as he searched my eyes for answers.

"Yeah just lost in thought, sorry Edward," I answered breathlessly as his gaze dazzled me in ways that you couldn't imagine.

"Oh all right. Should we leave now so we can get back sooner?" Edward questioned lovingly.

"That sounds great," I whispered gently before continuing in a more serious tone, "but I want to be back within the hour. I couldn't bare it if EJ got scared," I explained as Renesmee slowly approached us.

"Wow mom you look great. Did I just hear dad say that you were going hunting?" Renesmee asked cheerfully.

"Yes," I answered pulling away from Edward to embrace our daughter, who seemed happy to accept the motherly hug.

"Would it be okay if I come?" Renesmee pleaded hesitantly.

"Of course," I replied loosening my embrace so that Renesmee could pull away from me without hurting herself.

"Let's go," I continued quietly.

With minutes Edward, Renesmee and I were making our way to the south clearing in hopes of getting a decent kill. Our speed was refreshing. It felt like I was flying and after all this time I couldn't help feeling excited by my renewed speed.

The sounds that filled my ears were all sharper and clearer to me, birds chirping in the trees and growls coming from our left.

_Wait? What?_ I thought as I quickly spun around into a defensive crouch, willing to do anything to keep my family safe.

Edward being his overprotective self was in front of Renesmee and me before we could blink or acknowledge what we were facing.

Without a moment's hesitation, I tried to force my shield to expand so that if this thing had a mental power it wouldn't be able to hurt us that way. It seemed like forever before my shield finally complied but when it did, a smug smile appeared on my face. My powers were not rendered useless, as I feared. I had been worried that I would have to go through all the training just to be able to control and expand my shield, but it would seem that this wasn't the case.

"What do you want?" Edward snarled menacingly.

"I have come to speak with Isabella," a calm voice replied.

"That's not going to happen," Edward interrupted.

"I beg to differ, Cullen," the familiar voice answered, taking three steps closer and removing his black hood.

As soon the hood dropped, I knew whom we were facing. I hadn't seen this vampire since our battle with the Volturi over twenty years ago and I couldn't begin to imagine why he was here now.

"Why do you want to speak to me, Nahuel?" I questioned hesitantly as I took an awkward step out from behind Edward.

"You remember me Isabella. I can't tell you how much that means to me," he answered, a blinding smile crossing his face. His thoughts must have been taking a turn for the worst though, since only seconds later a snarl ripped through Edward's throat.

Not wanting Edward to get hurt I quickly spoke words that shocked us all as soon as they left my mouth, "You have five minutes."

Unfortunately, Edward didn't seem to agree with me. Before I could take a step forward, he was in front of me, blocking my path.

"You're not going anywhere with him Bella," Edward insisted fiercely.

"Edward we owe it to him. He helped us in our time of need and now all he wants to do is speak with me. Why are you denying him that?" I questioned through my teeth.

"All right, but don't go too far and leave your thoughts open to me please Bella," Edward muttered in defeat as he took a step to the side.

"I promise," I muttered.

I took three strides across the grass stopping directly in front of Nahuel.

"Okay let's go," I said hesitantly.

Before long, I was once again running through the forest, moving through the trees until we came to a complete stop a short distance from Edward and Renesmee.

"How can I help you Nahuel?" I asked getting directly to the point.

"First, I wanted to give you my congratulations on the birth of your son. Second, I came to ask you for what's mine," Nahuel answered calmly.

"What do I have that could possibly be yours Nahuel? We have nothing you want," I snarled in return before projecting my thoughts into Edward's mind.

"Dear Isabella you're such a fool when it comes to affairs of the heart. Your daughter has grown into a fine young half breed and I wish to mate with her," Nahuel responded irritated.

"She is not mine to give Nahuel and I can promise you this if she was I would never give her to someone that could never love her in return. Not that it matters, Renesmee has already given her heart to someone else and therefore has no interest in your offer," I replied through clenched teeth.

Moments later Edward was beside me with a furious expression on his face.

"Nahuel I believe my wife has made it pretty clear that you are not welcome. Now I would advise that you leave before I lose my temper," Edward snarled, his body trembling with rage.

"I cannot respect those demands Edward. I was meant to be with one of my kind and since Renesmee is the only female apart from my sisters she will be mine," Nahuel growled taking a step forward.

Edward reacted fiercely. Seconds seemed to have passed, but my world was hanging on the edge as I watched my beloved Edward jump right into the face of danger to protect our daughter. Renesmee had been in my arms the moment Nahuel uttered those words. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I would never regret risking my life to bring my perfect angels into the world. They meant everything to Edward and me, and we would happily die trying to protect them.

A long cry in pain interrupted my thoughts as Edward shoved Nahuel to the ground and whispered words that made my heart want to leap out of my chest.

"You will never come near my daughter or my wife again. This is your only chance Nahuel, so use it wisely," Edward roared in anger as he slowly pulled away from Nahuel and started walking back toward Renesmee and me.

After that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as if something was out to destroy the life that Edward and I had created together. The moment that Edward turned Nahuel jumped to his feet and leapt forward in one bound before any of us could react.

Nahuel could have easily destroyed our family in that moment if it wasn't for Jacob. Luckily, Jacob had returned and in a flash, he was ripping Nahuel apart while Edward stood only two steps away from the fight. I knew what was racing through Edward's mind, he wanted to destroy Nahuel with his bare hands, but in a way, I glad that it was Jacob who had the honor of protecting Renesmee since it proved to me that their love was endless just like Edward's and mine.

"Edward," I whispered as I watched him pull a lighter out of his jeans pocket.

"It's okay Bella," Edward reassured me as Jacob took a step back and with a flick of his wrist Nahuel's ripped up limbs were burning and ash filled the sky above.

Renesmee was struggling in my arms only moments later in an effort to try to reach out for Jacob. Jacob whimpered and I to let her go. Seconds later, Jacob scooped Renesmee up into his strong paws as she wept against his fur.

"Let's give them some privacy my love," Edward whispered in my ear. "You still need to hunt and they're in no danger I promise."

"Okay," I said softly in reply before taking Edward's warm hand in mine. The way our hands always connected without fail caused my heart to sing. I knew from the moment that I fell for Edward that our lives would be full of love and consequences, but as long as we had each other, our family would be complete.

I guess the moral of the story is that the fairy tale kind of love that you read about in storybooks can come true. My Edward was living proof of that and we had beaten the odds together.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow what can I say this story has been amazing and I loved every minute of writing it ... Also I would like you to put your hands together and give a big clap to my amazing beta (Tinian I' att) who has stuck with me throughout this story and main others. I am so grateful to her and I hope that she relieves just how much she has helped me **_

_**I will be adding one last chapter **_**as a ****Epilogue which will take place two years later I hope you enjoyed .**


	38. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Blood Poisoning... I can't believe all the amazing support I have had for this story thank you so much.**

**(Tinian I'att) rocks my Beta world without her help this story would have never been possible and I am so, so grateful for all of her wonderful help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV: **

It's been two years since little EJ was born and everything had fallen into place. We had a chance to live a happy normal life, well relatively normal anyway.

We had grown stronger and happier together as a family should, nothing could stand in our way now. Our family had proven that against all odds that if you stick together, love and cherish one another than you can beat anything and that thought alone bought a smile to my face.

Just as I was pulling out of my thoughts, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist before his gentle lips met the skin of my earlobe as he whispered soft words in my ear, "Are you all right love? You seem quiet."

A short sigh left my lips before I quietly replied, "I'm okay Edward just lost in my thoughts."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered teasingly in my ear, trailing his lips down the column of my neck and earning a low whimper from me.

"I... I'm just s...so happy we're tog-ether and our family is sa... safe," I stuttered as Edward laughed gently into the crook of my neck.

"Well that makes two of us love," Edward replied, twisting me around in his arms and capturing his lips with mine. I would never get bored with those soft firm lips not even after twenty-three years of marriage. The way they moved with mine was enchanting and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"We'd better get going Edward it's nearly time," I stated lovingly as I hesitantly broke our mindboggling kiss.

Edward took my hand and started running to the place were we got married those twenty-three years ago. We had returned to Forks, but sadly not for a long period of time. We had come here for one reason, our beautiful daughter Renesmee and her fiancé Jacob were going to get married today.

You should have seen the way Edward reacted when he found out that Jacob had asked for Renesmee's hand in marriage without asking him first. Let's just say it didn't go well.

_Flashback ten months ago…_

_It was a chilly day in January. Edward and I were sitting on the couch under a large red blanket watching Romeo and Juliet, unlike the rest of the family who thought that today would be a perfect day to hunt even though they'd only hunted two days ago._

_Sometimes I felt like they were hiding something from us, but I pushed it aside. I knew our family would never keep secrets from one another unless it was a life or death situation._

_I sighed heavily at the thought. Sometimes it felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. I worried about EJ's development, among other things, on a daily basis. EJ seemed to be growing much slower than Renesmee had, but Carlisle always tried to reassure me that this was because EJ is mostly vampire._

_It was around two in the morning when Renesmee came dancing into the house with the biggest smile on her face. She was quickly followed by Jacob who was grinning ear to ear._

_"Is everything okay?" I asked as I watched the love dance between their eyes. It was almost like the way I looked at Edward. My voice seemed to startle Renesmee and Jacob out of their blissful state. They went suddenly stiff after realizing that I was close by which meant Edward was as well._

_"Mom," Renesmee squeaked quietly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting._

_"Answer your mother Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Edward demanded in the parental tone he used when he was worried about where their thoughts might be leading us._

_Suddenly Renesmee straightened up and looked me dead in the eye. "Well if you must know, Jacob proposed to me tonight while we were hunting near the most beautiful waterfall."_

_Silence seized the room the moment those words left Renesmee's mouth. All I could think about was my baby girl getting married and before I could control myself I was leaping across the table pulling both of them into a fierce hug._

_"I'm so happy for you both," I exclaimed._

_"Thanks mom," Renesmee breathed in relief._

_Before either of us could turn to see Edward's reaction a low growl filled the air behind us and I heard Renesmee's breath catch in her throat as Edward snarled and turned to Jacob._

_"A word outside," Edward demanded through clenched teeth as he made his way toward the front door. Then he noticed that Jacob hadn't moved a muscle. "Now," he growled, pulling the door off its hinges._

_Of course, to Renesmee's dismay Jacob complied. Edward's so called 'word' with Jacob lasted twenty- two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. In that time Renesmee managed to pace the floor over three thousand times while failing miserably to calm her worries._

_When Jacob and Edward returned, the house was deadly silent for a couple of seconds. It only took moments for Renesmee to settle into Jacob's arms and sob out her fears._

_Edward on the other hand seemed much calmer as he approached me. I couldn't find it in myself to greet him with open arms through. My mind was racing forty miles an hour. If Edward wants to get in the way of our daughter's happiness than he'll have to go through me, I decided._

_"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered before turning to face Renesmee who was clinging tightly to Jacob._

_"I'm sorry Renesmee, I overacted. Jacob and I have talked it through and you have your mother's and my blessing to go ahead with the wedding. We love you very much and only have your happiness at heart," Edward apologised, the regret of his earlier reaction showing in his tone and every move._

_"Oh daddy," Renesmee squealed, reminding me of Alice as she pulled herself out of Jacob's arms and raced toward her father. Watching father and daughter embrace made my heart clench in happiness and I knew if I could cry, tears would be falling down my face without hesitation._

_End of flashback_

_Sometimes, this family can be so messed up_, I thought as I pulled out of my musing and picked up speed.

Edward seemed to like this new speed. A big smirk appeared on his face as he clenched his hand tightly in mine and we ran past the welcome to Forks sign.

"We're here," I muttered excitedly as I took in the overgrown trees and bushes. Not much had changed in the years that we had been away. Forks had remained the place where we fell in love and where it rained a lot. Edward didn't need to reply to share his thoughts with me since our emotions were so entwined that his smile and soft kiss on the hand answered all my musings.

Our bond stayed strong as we approached the Cullen's old home. Esme and Carlisle had been here for a couple of days to sort out the house and the woodlands surrounding it. Apart from the decorations that surrounded the house nothing seemed to have changed. It looked like a memory from a dream. It appeared that Renesmee had asked Alice to try and make her wedding as similar to ours as possible even the lights were the same.

"It looks amazing," I said happily as we approached the flowered arches that lead the way to the aisle.

"I agree my love. I couldn't want anything more for our daughter. I'm going to make sure Renesmee gets the perfect wedding day," Edward assured me confidently as he turned to look deeply in my eyes.

"How did I ever get so lucky Edward? If you told me twenty odd years ago that we would be married and have the most perfect daughter and son in the world, I would have never have believed you," I muttered releasing a breathless laugh. My life had become one that many people dream about. All the love that surrounded us made our lives the kind you read about in fairy tales and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Before I could blink I was being scooped into my husband's arms as our lips connected. It took forever for us to disconnect our lips from each other's, but when we did the sweetest words filled my ears and I felt like my heart could beat all over again. "I'm the lucky one love."

**Three hours later**

The vows were beautiful and the wedding was perfect. My daughter was now Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Seeing our daughter's eyes light up as she walked down the aisle on Edward's arm was one of the most amazing and mind blogging moments I have ever had. My daughter was finally whole! She had finally taken that massive step that connects us to our mates forever and I couldn't be more proud.

Of course EJ and I were part of the wedding. I was there to carry our little miracle down the aisle with the rings. _EJ made such a good ring bearer_, I thought with a smile as I felt a gentle tugging on my arm.

I looked down to see EJ sucking on my sweater as we shared our mother and son dance. Much to my amusement Renesmee and Edward both insisted that EJ and I join them on the dance floor for their father and daughter dance, leading me to this perfect moment with my son. It was a memory that I would cherish forever.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support please leave one last review Also check out my new story Forever in Paris but be warned it is rated M for reasons in the future. **


End file.
